3 Amantes
by Dulce Batata
Summary: Matsuri se ha confesado a Gaara, pero él inconcientemente la rechazó. Herida, ella conoce a un joven con un pasado amoroso similar al suyo. En los siguientes siete años los tres amantes se verán en una espiral de traiciones, romance, drama y obligaciones hacia sus aldeas y a sus propios sentimientos [HIATUS]
1. Golpeteos

_¡Holi! Decidí cambiar algunas cosas de los capitulos, voy a ponerme las pilas para ponerlos bien bonitos junto con el resto de los fics que tengo!_

_Disfruten! _

_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto de su manga Naruto_

* * *

Habían pasado casi tres años desde el final de la guerra, las aldeas se hallaban en armonía y los conflictos habían cesado gracias a la diplomacia que existía entre los miembros de las naciones, pero no era el caso para el kazekage de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena: Gaara. Lamentablemente, la semana anterior uno de sus halcones había llegado con una noticia que no esperaba pero que tampoco lo sorprendía: Temari se casaría con Shikamaru Nara. Hacía años que ellos dos se traían algo era imposible de no notar, pero tres meses atrás luego de la boda de Naruto y Hinata, él le había preguntado si le molestaba si se casara con su hermana. La respuesta era obvia: sí. No obstante, sabía los sentimientos de ella hacia el chico más inteligente del País del Fuego, eran innegables, y él estaba muy enamorado de ella. A pesar de todo, ese día Gaara le había dicho:

—Mientras la hagas feliz, tienes mi bendición para casarte con ella, Nara— le respondió él muy seguro.

—Gracias, ahora será un problema Kankuro— dijo él poniendo una mueca de preocupación.

Estaba en lo cierto, según había escuchado de Temari, el marionetista le había dado unos buenos golpes a su "novio" luego de que se habían reunido, razón por la cual estaba muy enojada.

Luego pensó que un mes atrás su hermana se había marchado a Konoha a uno de sus tantos viajes como embajadora, y que rápidamente regresaría al cabo de una semana, pero no. Su estadía se prolongo un mes... y ahora seria siempre por su matrimonio

—Ahhhhh— dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se quitaba su gorro de kazekage. La invitación era de aquí a tres semanas, como hermanos de la novia debían llegar una semana antes para ayudar con los ensayos y darle su bendición (nuevamente) a la pareja de prometidos...

— ¿Cual es la mejor forma de decírselo a Kankuro?— se preguntó en voz alta poniendo sus manos en posición de pensante

— ¿Decirme que cosa?—preguntó una voz desde el arco de la puerta.

— ¿Hace cuanto que estas ahí?— le dijo levantándose de su escritorio

— Acabo de llegar... te traigo los informes que me pediste ¿Porque tienes esa cara? Vamos dime— pidió colocando los papeles en la mesa

— Si quieres enterarte... toma el pergamino de ahí— dijo dirigiéndose hacia la ventana que soplaba una linda brisa

— No sé a dónde quieres llegar... *empezó a desenrollarlo...y leerlo*...— su maquillaje cambió de colores

— Por tu rostro creo que no es una noticia de tu agrado

— Ese maldito... le dije que no se acercase más a Temari creí que se lo había dejado claro...

— Te llevaste una buena reprimenda de nuestra hermana por hacer eso.

— Ni me lo recuerdes, demonios esto ya pasó muy rápido—dijo sentándose en un sillón

— Estamos en tiempos de paz, es normal supongo que las parejas quieran consolidar su relación a través de estos arreglos— dijo él acompañándolo en el otro sillón

— Tenemos que ir la semana que entra además... que molesto— dijo él con un rostro de desagrado

Gaara ocultó una pequeña risa, que su hermano notó al instante ya que era muy raro escucharlo reír

— No me asustes, ¿qué es gracioso?— preguntó él mirándolo algo incrédulo por reírse

— "que molesto" es algo que siempre dice nuestro futuro cuñado... me resulta gracioso que tu lo digas, solo es eso— se levantó y volvió a sentarse en su asiento de kazekage y leyendo los informes

— Es increíble que te recuerdes lo que dice, bueno ¿a quien invitarás para ir a la boda?— preguntó volviendo a enrollar el pergamino

— ¿Disculpa?— preguntó alzando la vista de sus papeles

— Decía que tenemos que llevar a un acompañante... ¿acaso no leíste el pergamino?— le preguntó él alzando una ceja

—Si... lo leí...creo que me salte esa parte... — dijo volviendo su concentración a los informes

—Bueno recuerda que tenemos que ir una semana antes... elige a tu pareja en estos días— le dijo retirándose de la sala

—Kankuro se lo tomó bien después de todo... que increíble...ahora la cuestión sería...— meditó un poco hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta. —Puede pasar...

— Kazekage—sama, ¿no está ocupado verdad?— la que le preguntaba tan dulcemente era Matsuri, su antigua alumna, ahora convertida en una chunin muy competente y trabajadora.

—No, sólo leía algunos informes—

—Bien— Matsuri ahora tenía el cabello más largo casi le llegaba por los hombros, volviéndola una de las kunoichi más bonitas que había en aldea, no obstante ella sólo tenía ojos para un solo hombre

—Kazekage-sama, necesito que firme estos papeles, son para una misión de rango B, ya se había discutido la semana pasada sólo necesito su firma— acto seguido le entregó los documentos.

— De acuerdo…espera— Gaara se había dado cuenta de algo

— ¿Ocurre algo?— le preguntó preocupada

— Matsuri… ¿quieres venir conmigo a la boda de Temari?— le preguntó directamente a la joven que se sonrojó al extremo, pero no sin antes hacer una pregunta

— Temari-san ¿va a casarse? ¿Cuándo?— preguntó exaltada dejando de lado la propuesta de Gaara

— En dos semanas, me llegó la invitación hace una semana pero hasta que Kankuro no llegase de esa misión no pude decírselo— dijo firmando los papeles. Supongo que ya sabes quién es el novio, ¿no?— le preguntó levantando la mirada

— Por supuesto, Shikamaru Nara… Temari-san lo quiere y él es un buen shinobi, la cuidará mucho kazekage—sama.

—Eso espero, y bien… ¿cuál es tu respuesta?… ¿vendrás conmigo?

— Sí… ¿cuándo nos iremos?— preguntó ella con un leve rubor rojo en las mejillas.

— Yo te avisaré…debemos estar allá para ayudar con las preparaciones y ensayos— al mismo le entregó los papeles

— De acuerdo... eso me dará tiempo de comprarme la ropa adecuada… gracias...nos vemos más tarde kazekage—sama— le dijo marchándose de la habitación

—Bien ahora está todo resuelto— dijo él poniéndose su gorro de kazekage y continuando con la lectura de los informes de Kankuro

El corazón de Matsuri estaba latiendo muy fuerte... será que…será que… ¿sus sentimientos por Gaara, fueron al fin correspondidos?


	2. Conocer

_Aqui el capítulo II_

_Disfruten_

_Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto de su manga Naruto_

* * *

Gaara luego se enteró que Kankuro había invitado a Yukata para que lo acompañe. A veces pensaba que ellos estaban saliendo, ya que los rumores son algo muy volátiles entre los ninjas. Además siempre compartían misiones, y se los veía juntos.

Unos días después se dirigieron a Konoha. Una comitiva los recibió guiándolos a la casa del Clan Nara. Los futuros esposos les dieron una acalorada bienvenida. A pesar de sus diferencias, Kankuro se mostro bastante amistoso con Shikamaru, lo cual sorprendió a los presentes. Luego de realizar los ensayos en el templo, cada uno podría disfrutar del tiempo libre que le quedaba. Entre los presentes en el ensayo estaban Naruto y Hinata, el shinobi hiperactivo asustó a Gaara, saludándolo desde atrás.

— ¡No ibas a saludarme—dattebayo!

—Iba a hacerlo, pero no deberías agarrarme con la guardia baja, Naruto. —

—Kazekage-sama, disculpe a Naruto-kun, sólo está emocionado. No lo vemos desde nuestra boda

— ¡Cierto, cierto! Ahora que estamos en tiempos de paz, deberías venir más seguido a Konoha! Podríamos ir a cenar y a beber con los muchachos. —

—Naruto, recuerda que soy el kazekage de mi aldea. No tengo tiempo para eso —

—Él tiene razón Naruto—kun. Además...tienes responsabilidades más importantes que salir con los muchachos—dicho esto Hinata se retiró, y se fue con Ino y Sakura

— ¿Ocurre algo con tu esposa, Naruto? —

—Bueno... ¡es algo que podemos hablar si vienes a cenar a nuestra casa!

— ¿Cenar?—

— ¡Sí! Vamos será divertido. A pesar de que eres el kazekage también eres hermano de la novia y un amigo mío, ¡mereces despejarte un poco! —

—De acuerdo, iré. —

—¡Bien! ¡Te buscaré en la casa de Shikamaru!— Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto se fue a buscar a su esposa, la cual perdió de vista

* * *

En casa del Clan Nara, estaban todos a punto de cenar, cuando Temari se percató que Gaara no estaba en la mesa.

—Kankuro, ¿dónde fue Gaara?

— Oh, Naruto lo invitó a cenar a su casa—

—Ese chico, debería avisarme por lo menos—

—Temari, estabas muy ocupada en el ensayo, él seguro no quería molestarte— le dijo Shikamaru sentándose en la mesa. Además seguro Naruto quería darle en persona las buenas noticias

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Kankuro

—Hoy me lo dijo, Hinata está embarazada. Estaba muy emocionado y quería celebrar conmigo y los demás hoy, pero ahora estoy bastante ocupado—dijo tomando la mano de Temari, la cual se sonrojó

— ¡Es una muy buena notica!— exclamó Yukata.

— ¡Es cierto!— agregó Matsuri. — Naruto Uzumaki, es un gran amigo de Gaara-sama.

—Estamos en paz, es natural que todos lo hagamos, pero ese Uzumaki fue rápido ¡siquiera han pasado cuatro meses desde su boda —

Aquel comentario puso incomodo a los novios, que empezaron a comer para calmar la ansiedad. Yukata y Matsuri se percataron de ello, y escondieron sus risas cómplices. Por su parte, Kankuro solo se concentró en su cena

* * *

La familia Uzumaki y Gaara estaban pasando un buen momento en su casa, cenando y hablando como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. En un momento, Hinata se levantó a traer el postre.

—Hey Gaara, ¿quieres un poco de sake?—

—No estoy acostumbrado a beber—

—¡Vamos una copilla no es nada!—

—De acuerdo, es una ocasión especial si lo pienso bien, mi hermana se casará la semana entrante—

— También por otra cosa—

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál?—

—En unos meses, Naruto-kun y yo seremos padres—dijo Hinata saliendo de la cocina con un pastel de fresas.

—¿Tendrán un bebé?— preguntó Gaara sorprendido

Hinata se rió un poco, Naruto estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sirviéndole un poco de sake y a él también

—Tienes el mismo rostro que puso mi esposo cuando se lo dije—

—¿Por eso actuaste raro hoy en el ensayo?—

—Naruto—kun quería festejar mi embarazo como si fuese una especie de trofeo, no lo creo correcto—

—¡Hey! ¡Eso es mentira—dattebayo!—

—Ino me dijo que querías que Sai se ausente para pasarla contigo bebiendo!—

—Desde que salen, Sai está más aburrido que antes—

—¿Ellos… están...saliendo?—preguntó Gaara conservando la mueca de sorpresa

—Si más o menos desde nuestra boda no Hinata?

—Yo diría que antes Naruto— kun

—Vaya, tal vez cuando nos demos cuenta también se casen— dijo el kazekage bebiendo un poco del sake — Esto está muy fuerte—

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Eres el único que acepto festejar conmigo! Cuando se lo pedí a los compañeros de equipo de Hinata, me dijeron que tenían otros asuntos que atender— gritó poniéndole más sake a su copa

— ¿El Uchiha todavia no ha regresado?

—Sasuke-kun vino hace un mes aproximadamente— dijo Hinata que empezó a cortar rebanadas del pastel para cada uno.

—Bueno, él quiere arreglar las cosas con Sakura, seguro lo logrará si no viajase tan seguido—

— ¡Naruto—kun!—

— ¡Pero es verdad!—

—Narutooo... sírvemeee más—

—... Gaara?—

—Lord Kazekage... ¿usted está...?

—Creo que no estoy hecho para el alcohol—

— Sí… lo hiciste… me parece que es la primera vez que te embriagas. Vamos levántate, te llevaré a lo de Shikamaru—

—Nooooooooo, quiero quedarme aquí por favor. Tu linda esposa me atenderá seguro—

— ¿Qué?— Hinata se sonrojó por el cumplido involuntario del kazekage

— No digas tonterías, vamos levántate antes de que te ponga un rasengan en ya sabes dónde…—

— *ronquidos*—

—Se ha dormido, Naruto-kun—

—Así será difícil llevarlo a su casa—

—Llamaré a Shikamaru si así lo deseas—

—No te molestes, iré a allá a avisarles que se quedará a dormir aquí—

— ¿No se enojarán por el estado del kazekage?

—No lo sé. Bueno, tal vez un poco sus hermanos, pero por lo menos no fue un día antes de la boda. Saldré un momento, ¿te molestaría acomodarlo Hinata?

—No, Naruto-kun. Se ve tierno como duerme—

—¿Eh? ¿¡Y yo-dattebayo!?—

Hinata rió y lo abrazó tiernamente.

—Siempre que estamos en la cama te ves adorable—

—¿Siempre?—preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa lasciva—

—¡No digas cosas vergonzosas cuando hay invitados!

— ¡Pero él está dormido!—

—¡Aún así es inapropiado! Ve a la casa de Shikamaru y dile que el kazekage se quedará por hoy aquí—

—No te enojes Hinata, ¡solo bromeaba! ¿Cuando vuelva te traeré algo si? – le da un beso en la mejilla.

—No tardes Naruto-kun—

* * *

Matsuri no podía dormir en su cuarto, y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco para calmar sus ideas. Desde hace años que sentía fuertes sentimientos hacia Gaara, pero ella sabía que tal vez no pudiesen ser correspondidos. Se sentó en un banco y empezó a mirar las estrellas, y una tenue brisa la hizo voltear para el otro lado, viendo de lejos a Naruto Uzumaki, que también la avistó y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Ella, curiosa le hizo caso

—Matsuri, ¡tanto tiempo! —

—¿Se acuerda de mí? —

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Aunque a veces soy algo despistado, ádemas hoy te vi en los ensayos de la boda, ¿eres la acompañante de Gaara verdad? —

— Así es, ¿el kazekage está en su casa no? —

—Bueno… de eso quería hablarte...Gaara...bebió un poco de sake y se quedó dormido….

—¿Dormido? —

—Sí…creo que estaba muy ebrio, lo cual es extraño ¡sólo bebió dos copas! —

— Vaya,¿ necesita ayuda de mí? —

— ¿Como lo sabes? —

—No lo sé solo lo presentí —

— Bien… podrías decirle a Shikamaru que Gaara se quedará a dormir hoy en casa, ya que estaba muy cansado—

—Por supuesto—

—Ah, y podrías venir a buscarlo mañana temprano, por favor—

—Seguro, espero que no tenga una resaca muy fuerte —

—Hinata le preparará algo, eso será lo de menos. Bien cuento contigo Matsuri —

—De acuerdo, nos veremos mañana entonces —

—Sí, buenas noches—

—Gaara-sama se habría embriagado, quien lo diría— se dijo así misma Matsuri.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, como si un ave le picoteara el cerebro. Frente suyo había una taza que expedía vapor con un aroma agradable. En su mente se preguntaba qué diablos había sucedido, luego se dio cuenta la silueta de Hinata en el sillón, parecía tejiendo algo

—Buenos días Lord Kazekage, en la mesa tiene un poco de café, sírvase si lo desea —

—Gracias. Mi cabeza, ¿qué me pasó?—

—Bebió con mi esposo. Y se quedo dormido—

—¿En serio? Qué vergüenza—

—No se preocupe, Naruto-kun hizo cosas peores estando ebrio con sus amigos, por lo menos usted estaba en nuestra casa y no en la aldea —

— A todo esto, ¿dónde está Naruto? —

—Él está en la cama, cansado supongo. En un rato deberé despertarlo tiene una reunión con el Hokage —

—Lo mejor sería que me vaya —

—Ék dijo que Matsuri-san vendría a recogerlo —

—¿Matsuri? —

—Así es, supongo que vendrá rápido no se preocupe —

—Sí, ir a la casa de Shikamaru en este estado sería muy malo —

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo para acompañar el café? —

—No quisiera que te molestes, seguro he sido bastante carga la noche anterior —

—No lo fue. Una de las virtudes que espero que tenga este bebé es que sea tan bondadoso con las personas que quiere como su padre —

—Lo tendrá seguro. Este café es muy bueno —

—Me alegra que le guste. Tengo unos pastelillos de matchá ahora que recuerdo, los traeré para usted —

—Hinata, puedes tutearme si así lo deseas. Eres la esposa de un gran amigo, y te considero una amiga como tal —

—Gracias, Gaara —

—Al fin te despertaste bello durmiente— dijo el Uzumaki asomándose desde el umbral de la sala

—Naruto-kun! ¡Te has levantado!—

—¿Porque te asombras?—

—Naruto, tienes veinte años ¿todavía usas pijamas así?—

Naruto había olvidado que traía su pijama... y volvió a su cuarto un poco avergonzado. Hinata y Gaara sonrieron cómplices. La bella Hyuga le trajo los pastelillos y sirvió otra taza de café para su esposo que salió del cuarto con su vestimenta de siempre. Junto a Gaara se sentó a desayunar tranquilamente hasta que sonó el timbre

—Yo iré con permiso— dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta.

— Disculpe las molestias, soy Matsuri y vengo en busca del kazekage—

—Ven pasa, Gaara está desayunando con mi esposo—

—De acuerdo—

—¿Has desayunado también?—

—No vine a rápido a buscar al kazekage, y aun están durmiendo en la casa del Clan Nara—

—Entonces siéntate con ellos, te prepararé café. Hay pastelillos de matchá en la mesita. Agárratelos rápido antes de que se los acaben—

—Agradezco su amabilidad, señora Uzumaki

—Puedes llamarme Hinata si quieres

—Nee, ¡¿Hinata es Matsuri?!—gritó Naruto desde la sala

—¡Sí querido! Ve a la sala con ellos, los alcanzó en un momento—

—Está bien, Hinata

En su mente pensó que la esposa de Naruto era tan linda y refinada que le resultaba increíble que estuviese con alguien como él, pero quien sabe, gustos son gustos. Hizo lo que ella le pidió y se fue a la sala con ellos. Ambos hombres se hallaban manteniendo una charla como dos personas normales, ajenas de sus cargos y de sus poderes imponentes

—Matsuri— dijo Gaara cortando su conversación con Naruto—

—Kazekage—sama vine a…—

— ¡Siéntate con Gaara! Toma uno de estos pastelillos son deliciosos—

—Yo...bueno—

—Hazlo Matsuri, yo todavía estoy un poco mareado y no creo poder dar muchos pasos sin tambalearme por las calles de la aldea—

—Si, kazekage—sama—

—Nee, ¿podrías llamarlo por su nombre sabes?—

—Es mi líder debo tenerle respeto—

—Sí, pero ahora él es un invitado en la aldea igual que tú. Súmale el hecho de que eres su acompañante a la boda de su hermana, estaría genial que por lo menos actuásemos como jóvenes una vez en la vida—

—Kazekage-sama ¿usted le molestaría si yo…?—

—Para nada—

— Tengo su confianza, ¿Gaara?—

—Desde hace años, Matsuri—

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Matsuri, que se sentó en el sofá junto al kazekage, agarrando uno de los pastelillos. Eran deliciosos se le cruzó en la mente….

Dentro de esa casa reinaba una calidez y tranquilidad que siempre fue anhelada por todos, y deseaban que así siguiese por siempre

* * *

La semana pasó volando, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era el día de la boda de Shikamaru Nara y Temari. Increíblemente la fecha coincidió con el arribo de diferentes comitivas de otras aldeas, que fueron invitadas a participar en las celebraciones posteriores a la unión

En camino al templo, los nervios de Shikamaru salieron a flote. Sus amigos trataron de calmarlo

—¡Cambia esa cara-dattebayo! ¡Vas a hacer la cosa más increíble de tu vida!— exclamó el jinchūriki de nueve colas

—¡Naruto tiene razón! Temari-san seguro será una gran esposa— agregó Chouji

— ¡Recuerda que nos debes una despedida de soltero!¡ Ahora hasta que alguno vuelva casarse no podremos enfiestarnos!— Exclamó Kiba

—¡Heeeeey! ¡Yo los invité a festejar mi paternidad!—

—Y nos alegra, quién diría que pudiste hacerl…. — Sai no pudo terminar la frase porque Kiba le tapó la boca

—Sai, Sai no digas cosas innecesarias que involucren a Hinata, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo un Kiba un poco molesto

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo debería decirle eso! ¿Crees que soy poco hombre acaso?— protestó Naruto

— ¿Debo recordarte el tamaño de tu pene?

Un silencio incómodo invadió la sala dónde se hallaban, hasta que un valiente escondido en la esquina se limitó a decir...

— Es necesaria la imagen mental del miembro de Naruto en una ocasión como esta—dijo Shino

—Él preguntó— se limitó a decir Sai

— ¡Pero no tenías que ser tan explicito!—

— ¡Basta! ¡Ádemas de que estoy muriéndome de los nervios están hablando de esas cosas!—

—¡Ya te lo dijimos! Lo mejor que puedes hacer es tranquilizarte, osea sus hermanos ya te dejaron estar con ella y casarte ¡Lo peor ya pasó!— dijo Naruto golpeándole la espalda

—¡Chicos! ¡Ya dejaron de hablar?— preguntó Ino desde la puerta del cuarto

—Eso parece, se han quedado callados apenas entramos, ¿alguno ha visto a Lee? Vinimos juntos y lo perdí de vista— dijo Tenten detrás de Ino

—Aquí no está, tal vez esté con Gai-sensei—

—¡Tienen razón! ¡Iré a buscarlo! Vamos Ino!—

—Ve tú, yo me quedaré aquí con ellos—

—Bien, nos vemos en el templo!—

* * *

Con la ayuda de Ino, Shikamaru logró calmarse y sus nervios dejaron de existir. Su madre lo llamó y le dijo que era hora.

La ceremonia se llevó con toda serenidad. Temari estaba más radiante que siempre, y Shikamaru sólo tenía ojos para ella. Al concluir con los actos protocolarios de la boda, los ya esposos Nara, salieron acompañados junto con sus familiares y amigos.

La felicidad invadía el aire del templo, en unas horas se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de su casamiento, a la cual se hallaban invitados no solo los presentes a la ceremonia sino a diversos representantes de aldeas vecinas

Como lo fue la boda de Hinata y Naruto meses atrás, Shikamaru y Temari agradecieron a los presentes por venir a su boda, y disfrutaron de la cena que se preparó para la ocasión

Luego, se salieron un poco del protocolo, y el Nara invitó a bailar a su ahora esposa a la pista de baile improvisada en el salón. Por si fuera poco, Naruto hizo lo mismo con una avergonzada Hinata, para luego acompañarlos Sai e Ino. Yukata y Matsuri que se hallaban expectantes de que sus parejas las invitasen, pudieron notar que ambos se estaban aburriendo de esta situación. Yukata, tomó valor y agarró el brazo de Kankuro y lo dirigió a la pista de baila. No contaba que él tenía dos pies izquierdos para estas cosas. Matsuri comenzó a reírse, perdiendo de vista a Gaara en el proceso.

El joven kazekage salió afuera a respirar un poco de aire. Estaba contento con el matrimonio de su querida hermana, no obstante estar rodeado de mucha gente lo agobiaba un poco, al darse cuenta Matsuri estaba detrás de él… tratando de decir algo

—Kazekage-sama…—

— ¿Ocurre algo, Matsuri?—

—Quisiera preguntarle algo, si me permite—

—Por supuesto, pareces nerviosa…trata de calmarte—

—Porque me invitó a venir aquí…—

—Bueno… Kankuro dijo que teníamos que traer una acompañante, y tu eres una de las personas que más confió, a pesar de que un dia fuiste mi alumna hoy te veo como una gran amiga—

— ¿Amiga?— dijo Matsuri con un tono de desaliento, para luego empezar a reírse

— ¿Que es lo gracioso? —

—Mis sentimientos hacia usted no podrán ser correspondidos nunca— dijo ella con una sonrisa

—No entiendo a donde quieres llegar

—Tal vez le resulte tonto pero yo lo amo desde hace tiempo, antes pensaba que era admiración pero ahora sólo quisiera estar a su lado y pertenecerle

— Me dejas sin palabras…— En su vida se esperaba una declaración así, pero lo que siguió después fue lo que lo sorprendió

—Yo… quiero— lentamente Matsuri se acercó al kazekage tomando sus manos

—Quieres… ¿qué?— No sabía a dónde iba a terminar esto, y cuando se dio cuenta los labios de Matsuri se posaron sobre los suyos. Ella se estaba robando deliberadamente su primer beso! Gaara estaba tan anonadado por la acción de Matsuri que se quedo quieto como una estatua, pero podía sentir como las manos de ella temblaban, notando que ni ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Unos segundos después ella lo soltó, le dedicó una sonrisa y corrió fuera de su vista. Gaara se quedó ahí, sin saber qué hacer. Irla a buscar… pero para ¿qué? ¿Quedarse aquí como un cobarde? ….

—¡Hey Gaara! Que haces allí sólo dattebayo!— gritó un Naruto un poco ebrio

—Pensaba… oye… ¿has bebido?— preguntó Gaara

—Sólo cinco copas del meeejorrr sake de Konoha!— dijo él abrazándolo

—Vamos adentro tu esposa sabrá que hacer—

—Nooooo, ella se enojará. Los muchachos están como yo, Shino nos está cuidando para no hacer locuras—

—¿Los muchachos? ¿Te refieres a que Kankuro también?—

—¡Ese chico sabe beber como los hombres!—

—Diablos… Temari va a matarlo…—

Ahora Gaara tenía algo en que distraer su mente a pesar de que su corazón se hallaba confundido por el beso de Matsuri

* * *

Por un largo rato Matsuri corrió por el bosque. Besé al kazekage se le vino mas de mil veces a la mente. Era increíble, pensó. Sin embargo ella cayó en la cuenta que él sólo la vería como una amiga, distrayéndose cayó al piso y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, parecía que no iba a parar nunca hasta que de pronto el dolor la hizo dormirse

Los rayos del sol taparon el rostro adormecido de Matsuri, que se despertó viendo que tenía sobre ella una cara que la miraba de cerca. Era un joven de ojos muy negros que al percatarse de que ella se había despertado, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, apartándose unos pasos hacia atrás. Matsuri se levantó y lo miró bien, su rostro le resultaba familiar, pero se atrevió a preguntar

—¿Quién eres? —

El muchacho estaba quieto enfrente de ella, pero parecía un poco más calmado y se limitó a decir:

—Soy Chōjūrō. Vengo en representación de Kirigakure, estaba en la fiesta del Clan Nara —

Matsuri recordaba el nombre del chico. ¡Era uno de los siete espadachines de la Niebla! Más bien el único que quedaba. Sacando eso, lo había visto entre los invitados pero ella se había enfocado en Gaara, y recordarlo hizo que se pusiese triste otra vez

— Deberías levantarte del suelo, ese vestido parece costoso —

Ella le hizo caso, agradecía no haberse puesto el kimono en la fiesta sino correr se le hubiese dificultado. Al pararse, lo saludaría y volvería a la casa de los Nara… con la cabeza baja…

—Yo… —

—Sabes admiro tu valor —

— ¿Mi valor? ¿Por qué? —

— Bueno no es que quiera parecer un metiche o acosador, pero cuando salía afuera vi que estabas besando al kazekage… él parecía muy sorprendido—

Matsuri se puso completamente roja, y no sabía que decir ante esta situación

— A mi me pareció algo parecido, pero no me atreví a besar a la mujer que me gustaba, tal vez porque ella me rechazó tiernamente y no me podía enojar con alguien así —

— ¿En serio?— preguntó una avergonzada Matsuri

—Así es, te acompañaré a donde te hospedas, te contaré mi corta historia de amor por una mujer mayor—

—No puede ser, ¿la mizukage? —

—….—

—Bueno, escuché que eras su guardaespaldas, no hay que ser un genio—

—Vaya, si que era muy obvio— dijo él tocándose la frente con la mano

—Me gustaría escuchar tu historia, fui rechazada anoche necesito distracción—

—No sé si alegrarme de oír eso, pero será un placer hacerte compañía…

—Mi nombre es Matsuri. Soy chunin de Sunakagure y ahora acompañante del kazekage por los acontecimientos de ayer—

—Bien Matsuri, creo que no deberías sentirte mal por lo que ocurrió más tómalo como una enseñanza para tus futuras relaciones.

La joven kunoichi escuchaba a Chōjūrō con mucha atención, le agradaba su compañía era bastante cálido y especial al hablar. El tiempo pasó rápido porque al mirar bien ya estaban en la casa del Clan Nara, Chōjūrō se despidió de ella, pero por alguna razón Matsuri desde la entrada le preguntó:

—¿Podría escribirte? —

—¿Escribirme? —

—Sí…escribirte... por cartas.

—Bueno… no me molestaría, aunque si fuera tú conseguiría esos aparatos móviles que están últimamente en todos lados—

—¿Los celulares?—

—Sí, yo tengo uno por ejemplo. Lo uso por mis amistades y eso, aunque técnicamente no tengo tantos amigos—

—Jajaja, no creo eso. Eres una gran persona, ¡Chōjūrō-kun!—

—Gracias… escríbeme si quieres, pero cuando tengas tu celular ¡procura pasarme tu número! ¡Nos veremos!— Chōjūrō se sintió un poco incomodo cuando se dirigió a ella de esa forma escondiendo un sonrojo al marcharse.

— ¡Adiós! —

"Cuando a veces en nuestras vidas, las ventanas del amor se cierran, tenemos que hallar la forma de abrir otras, uno nunca sabe dónde podemos encontrar amor, los sentimientos florecen porque sí no hay razones ni fundamentos, sólo ocurre. Hay que ser feliz y el amor nos golpeará para llenarnos enteramente"

Aquellas palabras tan hermosas que dijo Chōjūrō, hicieron que el corazón de Matsuri se sintiese vivo de nuevo. Quería…ella quería… poder llenar a ese joven de amor… así tal vez… pudiera poder amar de nuevo.


	3. Impulsos

_¡Buenas noches! Capitulo III recién revisado y puesto bonitos para ustedes! Muchisimas gracias por leer la historia... y si alguno quiere saber porque elegí a _Chōjūrō lo diré en el capit_ulo que viene... dónde bueno ya saben... lemon time (?... ese también he de revisar cosas seguro entre jueves o sábado seguro lo actualizo. El capitulo seis sino me equivocó he de hacerlo cuando tenga tiempo pero obvio ya tengo algo en mente... quiero tratar de hacer semanal la actualizacion del fic .. espero su apoyo! Saludos y gracias por los reviews!_

**Todos los personajes de fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto de su manga Naruto**

PD: Seguro en octubre haga algo de BoruxSara... pero esta más en un tal vez... bueno quién sabe... Disfruten de la lecutra

* * *

Habían pasado varios meses desde la boda de Shikamaru y Temari. Matsuri se hallaba manteniendo misiones alejadas de la oficina, y su trato tan formal hacia el kazekage había disminuido un poco. Por su parte, Gaara estaba en una reunión con el consejo de la aldea.

En resumen, según los últimos informes, se necesitaría un nuevo allegado a diferentes aldeas. Con el objetivo de fomentar la cooperación, los que formaran parte de estas representaciones podrían realizar exámenes y misiones para ascender a jonin dentro de las aldeas que los acogieran, ádemas su estancia se prolongaría por tiempo indefinido si los kages daban el sí. Se realizaría un sorteo entre los ninjas activos dentro de las próximas semanas. Eso era todo.

El kazekage se retiró luego de los demás consejeros. Ese día hacia más calor que de costumbre y su traje solo lo incomodaba. Se dirigió a su oficina y apenas llegó se sentó en su silla dejando escapar un suspiro. Con la venida de la tranquilidad, el desarrollo de los países se estaba volviendo una realidad dentro de las aldeas ocultas, que trataban de conservar el tradicionalismo que las identificaba. Los cambios no molestaban a Gaara, al contrario se hallaba satisfecho de que su pueblo se beneficiase debido al desarrollo de la industria y la tecnología en el país. Él estaba a punto de volver a la rutina de revisar documentos hasta que un shinobi entró en su despacho.

-Lord Kazekage, ha llegado el grupo 3, vienen con un reporte para usted-

Aquel era el grupo de Matsuri.

-Hazlos pasar-

-Está bien. Puedes entrar- dijo el shinobi hacia la puerta

Matsuri entró en la sala. Estos últimos meses había trabajado en el área de recopilación de información de pueblos con tendencias a insurrecciones, y se había vuelto muy buena en el sigilo como especialidad. Su intención era lograr ascender a jonin en estos años para lograr misiones más importantes.

-Lord Kazekage, aquí le traigo el reporte de la misión. Me gustaría discutir unos asuntos con usted en privado, por favor.

Gaara le pidió al shinobi que estaba en la puerta se retirará.

-¿Los miembros de tu equipo …?-

-Ellos se hallan en el hospital, están siendo revisados-

-¿Ocurrió algo grave?

-Sólo revisión. Como capitana del grupo vine de inmediato a discutir los resultados que recopilamos-

-Tienes toda mi atención. Puedes sentarte-

\- De acuerdo. Siendo sincera me sorprende que mucha de la información que hemos recolectado sea ajena a sublevaciones, no obstante sus intenciones atentan con el bienestar de las demás aldeas-

-Continúa-

-Al parecer en este pueblo se están llevando actividades ilegales relacionadas con el mercado negro de alimentos-

\- ¿Mercado negro?¿Cómo es posible con la prosperidad? -

-Los detalles están en el reporte-

-¿Querías discutir algún otro tema?

-Sí…quería saber si el cargo de embajador a Konoha fue ocupado ya-

-Por supuesto,¿ no estás enterada? Yayoi Hatsumomo tiene el cargo desde la boda de Temari, teníamos que buscar su reemplazo rápido nuestras relaciones con Konoha son muy estrechas-

-Discúlpeme, es que he estado tanto tiempo fuera de la oficina que lo olvide completamente. Bueno, eso es todo Lord kazekage-.

-Bien…espera Matsuri…-

-¿Necesita algo más? -

-No... nada más…-

-Con su permiso, entonces me retiro-

Desde la boda de Temari y aquel "suceso" su relación se había enfriado. Ella no lo trataba con tanto nerviosismo y sólo se limitaban a hablar de trabajo. Él se sentía extraño por esto. Confusión. Todavía tenía ese sentimiento cuando ella lo besó meses atrás. Para ella seguro significó mucho pero él… aún no había llegado a una conclusión.

* * *

Actuar dura frente al hombre que amaste por muchos años es difícil, y es más complicado cuando todavía albergas fuertes sentimientos por él. No podía negar que todavía Gaara estaba en sus pensamientos, pero desde hacía varios meses que tenía en su mente a otro.

Luego de despedirse, ella hizo lo posible para mantener el contacto lo más pronto posible. Empezó mandándole cartas para preguntar como estaba, como iba el trabajo…. Ese tipo de trivialidades. Gracias a sus trabajos, logró comprarse su primer teléfono móvil, y apenas pudo le envió su número en la siguiente carta, y unos días después ambos se mensajeaban en sus tiempos libres. Matsuri se divertía hablando con él, era simpático, divertido y a su gusto era bastante atractivo. El problema era que no podían verse. Tampoco podía decir que estaba enamorada de él, solo le gustaba. En el fondo sentía que su corazón le pertenecería siempre a Gaara, pero él ya lo había dicho "una amiga". Con esas palabras Matsuri logro comprender que jamás llegaría a tocar su corazón. Lo mejor sería alejarse de él. Comenzó a aceptar misiones más complicadas de su rango, y pasar más tiempo fuera de la administración de la aldea. En estos últimos meses había logrado satisfacer a sus superiores, y le habían dicho que si se esforzara más podría ascender a jonin. Misiones más complejas que la mantendrían más lejos de su amor rechazado.

Ese día ella estaba en su casa, un pequeño departamento de dos habitaciones. Estaba preparando su cena como todos los días, hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar, se fijo y era Chōjūrō que la llamaba. Reaccionó rápido y atendió

-Hola…¿hay alguien? – preguntó ella

-¡Matsuri! Soy yo... -

-Chōjūrō… ¿como estas?

-¡Bien! Te notó nerviosa, ¿pasa algo? -

-Me sorprende que me llames-

-Oh...eso... es que hacía tiempo que no te mandaba mensajes por tus misiones y…- ahora por el tono de su vez el nervioso parecía él

-¿Y? – inquirió ella sentándose en el sofá

-Te extrañaba...bastante- dijo manteniendo ese nerviosismo en sus palabras

\- … - ella se quedó sin habla por unos minutos. Puede ser que él tal vez…

-Matsuri, ¿sigues ahí? -

-Si… perdóname yo... no sé qué decir- Mentira… ella sabía que decirle pero no tenía el valor suficiente.

\- ¿Me extrañas también? – preguntó ya más seguro de sí mismo

Matsuri tomó aire para poder tener fuerzas de responderle.

-Sí… te echo de menos- afirmó ella

-Matsuri se que esto te sonará raro bueno no tanto pero me gustas- Lo hizo. Pudo decirle lo que sentía… ahora sólo quería saber si era recíproco pero …

\- … - Nuevamente ella se quedó sin habla

-Perdóname eso fue muy directo, encima te lo he dicho de esta forma tan poco romántica… lo siento… en serio… Matsuri- se disculpó él torpemente, sabía en el fondo que era una disculpa falsa, per de una buena forma.

\- Chōjūrō … puedes darme un tiempo… no es que no sienta nada hacia ti pero tampoco quiero confundirte- le dijo ella dándole alguna esperanza

-Comprendo. Tomate el tiempo que quieras. La verdad es precipitado que te lo diga así pero es lo que siento, debe ser incómodo que te lo diga alguien que sólo has visto una vez-

-En realidad… no lo pienso de esa forma. Me alegra hablar contigo saber como estas, si estás bien, no podría estar sin tu voz, eres muy especial para mí- Honestamente lo era, ese chico se había vuelto muy importante para ella.

-No pensé que dirías eso, gracias Matsuri- Sus palabras lo emocionaron un poco… avivando el tono de su voz

-No agradezcas, perdóname pero voy a cenar hablaremos más tarde-

-Está bien pero…-

-¿Si? -

-No hace falta que diga lo que siento, sólo espero tener una respuesta tuya-

\- ….lo haré-.

Matsuri estaba anonadada, no cabía duda de que él era un chico exageradamente dulce, que pena que la mizukage le dije que no, sería un buen partido pero ahora él ya se le había "declarado"…. se sentía rara. Cuando se dispuso a comer, su cena apenas tenía gusto, y apenas pudo pegar un ojo el resto de la noche. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

* * *

Pasó una semana. Matsuri dejó de hablar con Chōjūrō La lejanía ponía confusa a sus emociones. Decidió enfocarse en su trabajo. Se había enterado que un sorteo se realizaría para enviar ninjas a otras aldeas con el fin de cooperar. Al llegar al edificio vio a su amiga Yukata sentada con la mirada perdida. Preocupada, fue a preguntarle que le pasaba.

-Yukata... ¿ qué ocurre? -

\- Fui sorteada para ir a Kirigakure…-dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo-

-¡Esa es una gran noticia! Pero, ¿por qué estas así? -

-Yo…no podré ir…-

-No puedes desacatar una orden de nuestros superiores-

-Es que no puedo… yo…-

-¿¡Yukata... que está pasando?! ¡Dime! -

-Kankuro…-

-¿Que hay con él?

-Estoy… esperando un hijo de él-

Matsuri quedó boquiabierta. Pero en un momento así debía ayudar a su amiga.

-¿Él ya lo sabe?

-No… me enteré hace unos días y acabó de ver los resultados del sorteo-

-Debes decírselo… en tu condición ya no puedes aceptar misiones-

-Es que… estamos peleados desde hace varias semanas-

-Eso no importa ahora, pero primero y principal debes comunicarles a los altos mandos tu estado. No pueden enviarte a otra aldea así. -

-Tienes razón Matsuri, yo debería hablar con ellos inmediatamente-

-Te acompañaré ahora, ¡vamos levántate! -

Yukata le sonrió y ambas se dirigieron a hablar con los superiores. A pesar de hallarse molestos porque ella ya había sido escogida para dirigirse a Kirigakure, tampoco podían enviarla por su embarazo, y le dieron la baja como kunoichi. Cuando salieron de la habitación Matsuri escuchó que murmuraban acerca de algo.

Con un peso menos encima, las muchachas salieron a caminar por la aldea. En el camino, se encontraron con Kankuro que acababa de regresar de una misión. Matsuri pudo notar la tensión entre ambos, y le susurró a Yukata que tendría que decírselo. Ella le asintió. La joven castaña se despidió de ambos, y cuando se alejaba pudo escuchar un pequeño grito de Kankuro. Era un grito de felicidad.

* * *

Gaara estaba mirando el horizonte desde el balcón de la torre. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. No se percató de que Matsuri se hallaba parada detrás de él desde hace rato. Ella preguntó:

-¿Se encuentra bien Lord Kazekage?

Gaara salió de su trance y se dio media vuelta. Ella parecía molesta.

-Me hallo bien, no debes preocuparte- respondió con completa naturalidad

-Es que parecía tan tranquilo que era algo inquietante verlo de esa forma- agregó ella acercándose a su lado

-¿Inquietante? Me siento…realizado… creo que esa es la expresión indicada- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿De verdad? – preguntó nuevamente

-Sí, me gusta la vista desde aquí me hace pensar muchas cosas. Matsuri contempló junto con él toda la aldea. Podrían observar como las personas trabajaban y la aldea como todas las demás estaba teniendo un buen desarrollo por la economía post-guerra

\- Hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan vivo, la paz es algo que tenemos que mantener a como dé lugar-

-¿Pasó algo para que diga eso? – cuestionó ella manteniendo la mirada en el horizonte.

-Temari acabó de llamarme. Tendré un sobrino el año que entra- dijo con un tono de voz algo diferente al normal

\- Es una noticia hermosa, Lord Kazekage- ella no pudo ocultar su emoción, Temari-san era una persona increíble teniéndole un gran afecto y respecto.

-Ella y Shikamaru se hallan muy emocionados. Creo que me transmitieron esas sensaciones por el teléfono. ¿Tonto no?

-No lo pienso de esa forma. Me alegra por usted. Yo a veces pienso en si algún día formaré mi propia familia- lo último lo había dicho inconscientemente, un rubor se le formó en sus mejillas que Gaara notó al instante

-¿Te sientes bien Matsuri? – preguntó él acercándose a ella.

-Yo… no sé- Hablar de familia ahora se le volvía tan incomodo teniéndole al lado… excelente.

-He sentido que en estos últimos meses a pesar de haber estado en contacto en varias ocasiones, tu trato hacia mi parece incomodarte. Es por lo que pasó en la boda de mi hermana- dijo manteniendo completamente sin inmutarse

-Sí… pero no se preocupe. Yo ya entendido que usted sólo puede verme como una amiga.. y no quiero confundirme. Además yo ahora…- El espadachín también estaba en su mente, no podía dejarle sin respuesta…sin embargo…

-Te equivocas- Le corrigió el kazekage sacándola completamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? - ¿De qué hablaba?¿Por qué se estaba equivocando Matsuri?

\- No soy la mejor persona para expresar mis emociones, en estos últimos años he logrado comportarme como un hombre normal, gracias a mis hermanos, amigos y la aldea. Desde que me besaste ese día, puedo asegurarte que me confundiste mucho, pero si puedo dejarme llevar por lo que siento ahora yo…- Ahora sí, uno de los shinobi más fuerte del mundo parecía tembloroso en sus palabras, acciones, no podía modular pero su cuerpo se movía sólo.

Matsuri no sabía a donde quería llegar exactamente. Gaara parecía nervioso cuando empezó a decir esas cosas, y al mirarlo él poso sus labios sobre los suyos. Como aquella vez que ella lo había hecho. No podía moverse, más bien no quería. La joven kunoichi se acercó más a él para tener más cerca sus labios. Estaban fríos. Sin embargo, ese acercamiento hizo que Gaara la apretase entre sus brazos, sintiendo como su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente. De la nada, ese beso comenzó a profundizarse cuando el kazekage abrió su boca atrapando a la de la chica. Antes estaban fríos, pero ahora una sensación de calor invadió completamente a Matsuri que correspondió el beso. Gaara, por su parte, solo estaba dejándose llevar por lo que sentía. Quería volver a experimentar aquel beso que ella le dio. Pero no se esperaba que le correspondiera con tanta rapidez. Una extraña sensación de ¿placer? … se preguntó a si mismo cuando la lengua de Matsuri se enredó con la suya. Era muy diferente. Un frío recorrió su espalda, transformándose en un ardiente ardor que empezó a introducirse en su sistema… hirviéndole la sangre como nunca. Estaba en el paraíso, se le pasó por la mente a Matsuri. Perdida en sus labios, envuelta entre sus abrazos, muy aferrada a su cuerpo… y al roce…

-Lord Kaze-kage – dijo entre suspiros cortando el beso

-Dime Gaara, por favor- dijo tratando de soltarla un poco de su agarre.

-Usted… está muy duro…-soltó ella sonrojándose al extremo

En un inicio no entendió bien, pero luego miró a su entrepierna. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban observando. La vergüenza fue lo primero que sintió el pobre Gaara, que se dio vuelta ocultando su ya notoria erección. La candente situación que habían experimentado ahora se tornó en un momento muy incomodo. El kazekage no podía articular palabras. Ella seguía roja, incapaz de pensar coherentemente. La voz temblorosa de Gaara la sacó de su estado de retraimiento.

-Perdóname, Matsuri. Lo que viste… fue un momento de debilidad- Era verdad. Sólo le pasaba por las mañanas esas cosas, ahora sentía que los hombres eran más débiles que nada hacia las mujeres.

\- Me tomó por sorpresa, nunca vi algo así- No le importaba ser honesta ante estas cuestiones, seguro que el kazekage tenía la misma experiencia que ella en esos temas. Osea cero.

Gaara trató de calmarse, y volvió a darse vuelta para mirarla. Ocultó su erección entre su capa, pero el calor seguía ahí. Entre ellos dos y el aire que respiraban.

-No me gustaría que pienses de mí como un pervertido que te beso y luego… ya te habrás dado cuenta- El kazekage como un pervertido hacia sus subordinados, su hermana vendría de Konoha embarazada y todo a darle unos buenos golpes y Kankuro no dudaría en hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Jamás pensaría algo así de usted. Ádemas… yo le correspondí y la verdad… lo haría de nuevo. – El beso que él le dio era delicioso, se sentía genial.

-Te molestaría… ¿si te beso de nuevo? – preguntó algo nervioso, temeroso de que le dije que no.

Matsuri sonrió. Volvió a acercarse a él. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y volvieron a besarse, dejándose llevar completamente.

Cuando llegó el atardecer ambos regresaron a sus casas. Los labios de Matsuri estaban prácticamente entumecidos y le costaba creer lo que había pasado. Gaara, en cambio, estuvo sentado un rato largo mirando a la nada… le dolían los labios y apenas tenía saliva. Kankuro lo sacó de su trance, diciéndole que tenía que contarle algo muy importante…

El kazekage terminó su día con dos grandes noticias.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gaara se dirigió a su oficina como siempre. En un momento pasó por las selecciones de los shinobis convocados para la operación de cooperación. No le prestó mucha atención a los nombres que figuraban… pero en un momento se fijo bien. En el panel decía claramente

_"Debido a motivos de causa mayor, la kunoichi Yukata será reemplaza en su misión a Kirigakure por la chunin Matsuri. Deberá presentarse a la oficina del kazekage para más información"_

Gaara se quedó mirando perplejo la aclaración. No se le había venido a la mente de que tantos ninjas de Suna justo Matsuri debiera partir hacia otra aldea. Era increíble pensó. Al volver en sí, se dio cuenta que ella estaba detrás de él. Fugazmente, le robó un beso. Ese acto sorprendió a Gaara que la miró impactado.

-No hay nadie aquí, no te preocupes… Gaara- le dijo ella con total tranquilidad

-No es que me desagrade que me beses en público, sólo que me agarraste desprevenido-

\- Creo que ya lo había hecho en otra ocasión o como tú ayer- dijo ella con un poco de malicia

Gaara le sonrió un poco, pero luego pensó en lo que había visto. Matsuri vio como su rostro cambio de estado, y luego miró que detrás de él estaban las selecciones. Se acercó un poco más para ver. Se estremeció al acabar de leer. Ella… seria el reemplazo de Yukata.

-Gaara… yo- En ese momento el pasillo en el que estaban empezó a llenarse de gente que miraba penetrantemente a ambos, en especial al kazekage

-Te veré en mi oficina- se limitó a decir él

Matsuri estaba en shock. Justo ahora que estaba más cerca de él, la enviarían a Kirigakure. Rápidamente se recompuso y momentos después se presentó a la oficina. Un shinobi salía justo de ahí y se metió rápidamente sin pedir permiso. Cerró la puerta. Quería hablar de forma privada con él.

-Estos son los formularios que debes rellenar para tu misión-le dijo él apartando los papeles

Cortante. Así era el sonido de su voz. Ella se acercó a tomarlos. Gaara no la miraba. Se hallaba en su mundo.

-Gaara-

\- ¿Sí? -

\- ¿Cuando debo traerlos llenos? -

-Para hoy a la tarde. Tráelos aquí, yo estaré presente.

-Eso haré- Justo cuando estaba por salir se le vino a la mente algo que se volvía una duda que necesitaba una urgente respuesta.

-Gaara... ¿que significó para ti ahora?

-¿Perdóname?

-Ayer nos besamos y a pesar de que yo ya te he dejado en claro mis sentimientos seria lo preciso que tú me digas los tuyos-

El kazekage se quedó mirándola perplejo no sabiendo encontrar las palabras necesarias.

-¿Acaso me besaste por un impulso nada más?- dijo Matsuri con la voz temblorosa.

-¡Jamás actuaria de una forma así!- exclamó levantándose de su asiento, acercándose a ella.

-Entonces dime que me amas por favor- le pidió ella enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Yo... no puedo responderte- dijo él abrazándola.

-¿Entonces si me voy no te importará verdad?

-Claro que sí, pero el deber con la aldea es primero que mis sentimientos hacia ti-

Triste realidad.

Matsuri se apartó lentamente de él, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Volveré a la tarde y te entregaré estos papeles- No había color en sus palabras

-Por favor, no te molestes. No soportaría que te fueses enojada conmigo- dijo el antiguo jinchūriki casi en modo de suplica.

-No quiero esperar nada de ti. Sólo quiero hacerte una petición antes de mi partida- se volteó a verlo profundamente a los ojos. Aquella mirada que parecía de unas joyas incrustadas en su rostro.

-¿Cuál?- El kazekage tenía un mal presentimiento

-Un último impulso por parte de ambos- Las palabras que estaba por decir Matsuri salieron solas, no las pensó, ni nada…sólo salieron solas….

-Duerme conmigo, Gaara. Cuando vuelva aquí, quiero oír tu respuesta.-

Al decir eso cerró la puerta y se fue. El kazekage se quedó parado ahí como un tonto. Escuchó perfectamente. Demasiado bien diría él. Esto iba más allá de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Quedó en blanco en su asiento por varios minutos.

Qué hacer ante una situación así, pensó él dejando caer su cabeza en su asiento. El atardecer ya había terminado.


	4. Experiencia

_Hola Pude terminar el capitulo IV y ¡aquí esta!... Bueno ahora que tengo su atención he decirles porque escogí a_ _Chōjūrō, bien...su personaje me gusta muchisimo, podría ser secundario pero tiene una presencia que me gusta, que se destaca sobre el resto. También me resulta bastante atractivo... a mi gusto de chicos anime/manga... lo sé lo sé tengo problemas graves. Ahora que es el mizukage podre jugar juego de poder en mi fic contra Gaara! *ríe maléficamente* _

_Gracias por el apoyo hacia el fic, me alegran el día día. _

**_Todos los personajes de este fic pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto de su manga Naruto_**

* * *

Matsuri se quedó unos minutos en el pasillo del despacho del kazekage. ¿Qué mierda había dicho?

_Duerme conmigo Gaara_

¡Esas palabras habían salido de su boca!

Su piel se tensó por completo. ¿Cómo pudo decir algo tan subido de tono al propio kazekage?

Pero ya estaba hecho. Ahora debía aguantar las consecuencias. Si él decía que si o no ya de lleno lo soportaría para bien o para mal. Se recompuso y se fue a su casa a llenar los formularios.

\- Disculpa, creo que escuché mal…repítelo por favor- pidió la otra persona en el teléfono

-Duerme conmigo. Es la tercera vez que te lo he dicho- repitió el kazekage

-Increíble, no pensé que esa chica fuese tan osada- dijo sorprendido

El kazekage hizo algo que en su vida pensó que sería posible. Pedir consejos sobre temas ¿románticos?... pero lo más increíble quién era su consejero, nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki. Pensó en preguntarle a Kankuro… pero le resultaría muy incomodo hablar de esos temas con su hermano mayor, por extraño que parezca.

-Ahora debo darle una respuesta. No puedo mantener la cabeza fría ante estas cuestiones- dijo Gaara siendo cien por ciento honesto ante su amigo

-Desde esta posición tampoco puedo darte muchos "consejos", pero ¿qué piensas? ¿Aceptarías?- preguntó curioso el shinobi de la hoja

-No tengo experiencia para responderte algo así- dijo él, agradeciendo que Naruto no estuviese cerca para mirarlo. Estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

-Gaara. Sólo di lo que tienes en la cabeza, no he de juzgarte- aclaró Naruto

\- Cuando nos besamos por segunda vez sentí demasiadas sensaciones juntas. Sin embargo, tener relaciones sexuales creo que sobrepasa lo que alguna vez pude haber imaginado- explicó Gaara tratando de parecer sereno ante todo.

-Espera un segundo… ¿qué? ¿Segunda vez? ¿Cuándo pasó la primera vez? ¡Eso no me lo has contado!- dijo Naruto casi como un grito

-Naruto-kun… ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Hinata desde la cocina. Gracias a kami-sama que Naruto tuvo la inteligencia de hablar de esto en su habitación.

-¡Nada! ¡No te preocupes!- gritó el Uzumaki a su esposa para mantenerla al margen de estos asuntos.

-Baja un poco la voz, no podría ver a tu esposa de nuevo a los ojos si nos escuchase- dijo Gaara levantándose de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para ver si se hallaba con seguro.

-A mí tampoco me gustaría que ella nos escuchase, Hinata es bastante reservada en estas cuestiones, verás recuerdo una vez cuando le propuse que lo hiciéramos en…-

-Naruto no quiero tener imágenes mentales de tus intimidades, sólo… en caso de que diga que sí…necesito tu apoyo ante esto…dame una idea de lo básico- El propio Gaara se sentía apenado por como hablaba, parecía un adolescente.

\- Te entiendo. He de pedirte que escuches con atención, seré algo bastante gráfico, espero que no te moleste- dijo Naruto con un tono serio en su voz.

-Te escucho- Sólo con el inicio Gaara se comenzó a avergonzar más de lo que ya estaba. Pero tenía que decidir sí hoy estaría con Matsuri antes de que ella se marchase.

* * *

A la tarde Matsuri regresó a la oficina del kazekage para escuchar su respuesta y entregarle los papeles para la operación. Sin embargo no lo encontró, preguntó a unos shinobis que pasaban cerca si lo habían visto. Ellos le dijeron que él se había retirado temprano. Seguro estaría en su casa ahora. Si ella lo quería podía dejar los documentos sobre su escritorio y dejar de lado la propuesta indecente que ella le hizo pero su corazón le decía que no, debía hacer esto. Saludo a los amables ninjas que le dieron la información y se fue a la casa de Gaara. Llegó rápidamente, no se hallaba lejos del edificio principal. Tocó la puerta, como nadie le atendía entró. Era su primera vez ahí, a pesar de ser el hogar del kazekage la casa mantenía cierta sencillez y humildad en sus decorados. Matsuri comenzó a llamarlo, pero nadie contestaba. Se dio cuenta que era inútil. Tal vez estaba destinado a que suceda así. Dejó el formulario en la mesa cerca de la escalera…

\- ¡Matsuri!- gritó él desde el descanso de la escalera

\- ¿Gaara?- preguntó ella sorprendida

El kazekage bajó rápidamente y la abrazó sin que pudiese decir nada.

\- Acepto- eso le susurró al oído.

\- Gaara- dijo su nombre de una forma diferente casi rozando lo sensual

Al darse cuenta ambos se estaban besando apasionadamente. Debían dejarse llevar y nada más. Sus cuerpos parecían poseídos ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en el cuarto de él dando rienda suelta a la que sería una noche de pasión incontenible.

Él le daba dulces de besos en el cuello y ella jugaba con su cinturón. El kazekage quería quitarle la ropa y sentirla completamente. Matsuri compartía el mismo pensamiento. Los besos continuaron, con mucha más excitación y necesidad. Ninguno de los dos se conocía a sí mismo por actuar así. Gaara paró en un instante para deshacerse de su camisa. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto pensó Matsuri que de curiosa empezó a tocar su torso con las yemas de los dedos, él dejo escapar unos suspiros. De abajo hacia arriba. Unas suaves caricias. En un punto sus ojos se encontraron. Ella sintió que él quería que hiciese lo mismo. Velozmente se quitó su chaleco y la remera que tenía por debajo, quedando únicamente en brasier. Gaara se acercó a ella para desabrochárselo y poder verla completamente. Al principio le costó pero pudo hacerlo. Ahí estaba. Una diosa con facciones perfectas. Estaba embobado con esa vista. Parecía que los nervios se habían esfumado. La miró como pidiendo su consentimiento, ella asintió. Empezó a tocar sus senos como si un niño se tratase. Eran preciosos. Las caricias de Gaara sólo provocaban que Matsuri se enrojeciera y suspirara entrecortadamente. Estaba excitándose tan gradualmente que no podía darse cuenta. Cerró los ojos para controlarse, pero fue en vano. Una oleada de placer la invadió cuando Gaara se llevó uno de sus senos a su boca. Ella gimió no lo pudo evitar. Se sentía muy bien.

-Gaara, más. Ah… Gaara, por favor. Sigue-

Él siguió. Los gemidos de ella empezaron a volverlo loco. La acostó en la cama completamente a su merced. No existirá una vuelta atrás. Matsuri gemía o más bien gritaba de lo bien que la estaba haciendo sentir el kazekage. Sin prestar atención una de las manos de Gaara se había perdido en los shorts que ella llevaba puestos. Se aventuró en aquella zona presa de sensaciones producto de sus besos y caricias. Él no tardo en notar lo húmeda que estaba. Matsuri dejó escapar un gritito ante aquella intromisión en sus partes íntimas. No le parecía justo. En un descuido por jugar ahí, Gaara no se percató de que su cinturón había desaparecido y tenía los pantalones bajos, que dejaban ver a una erección muy prominente que a la vista de Matsuri se veía muy prometedora… era un signo de que el kazekage era un hombre muy viril. Como "castigo", Gaara le bajó sus shorts justo con su ropa interior de un solo tirón, lo cual la sorprendió bastante. Se acomodó para quitarse sus pantalones y los bóxers que tanto agobiaban a su pene. Al estar ambos en las mismas condiciones de desnudez, se contemplaron por unos instantes. Parecían perderse en la mirada del otro. Iban a besarse apasionadamente cuando de pronto Gaara salió corriendo del cuarto dejando a Matsuri sorprendida. No tardó mucho en volver pero el ambiente se había cortado. Ella lo miraba de mala gana, pero él sólo le mostró que tenía consigo en su mano un preservativo.

-¿De dónde lo conseguiste?- preguntó ella sorprendida

-Bueno, suponía que Kankuro tenía… aunque ahora que será padre creo que me hace pensar que no los usaba muy a menudo-

-Estas más despierto que yo. No se me pasó en la mente los riesgos de tener sexo- dijo ella recostándose

-Solo recibí buenos consejos- dijo rasgando el condón y poniéndoselo

-Dímelo después… ahora ven- dijo ella llamándola con la mano a la cama

Él se acercó con gusto. Se puso sobre ella. Ambos tragaron saliva y respiraron profundamente. Matsuri estaba nerviosa, el miembro de Gaara era algo grande y tenía miedo de que no entrase a la primera. Por su parte, él tenía miedo de que pensara que era malo por ser su primera vez. Abrió bien las piernas para que se acomodase, Gaara agarró su excitado miembro e introdujo, preventivamente, su cabeza dentro de la vagina de Matsuri. Ella sintió completamente esa parte dentro de sí. Se estremeció un poco. Él igual pero la sensación era diferente. Como si solo esa pequeña parte absorbiese todo su sistema y no pudiese detenerse. Quería moverse más adentro. Lo necesitaba ya. La besó y decidió meterla enteramente. Ambos dejaron escapar un gemido lleno de placer y dolor. Unas lágrimas imperceptibles se deslizaron de los ojos negros de Matsuri. Su virginidad se había ido con sólo esa estocada. Gaara no pudo notar que ella lloraba y sólo dijo casi como un susurro:

\- Ahora soy tuyo, Matsuri-

Ahí ella cayó en la cuenta de que ambos estaban viviendo la misma experiencia. Las mismas sensaciones. Dejó de llorar y sonrió. Comenzó a abrazarlo y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, aumentando la excitación de sus cuerpos. Cortando un poco los besos ella le pidió que siguiera, ya estaba bien. Moviéndose lentamente dentro de ella, quería que los dos disfrutasen de este momento. Matsuri estaba más mojada que nunca, era imposible no escuchar los sonidos que hacía en el instante en el que Gaara la penetraba. Las embestidas se volvieron más profundas dando paso a los gemidos salvajes del kazekage que parecía estar por llegar al orgasmo. Ella podía sentir como se contactaba en su interior, estaba en su límite igual que ella.

-Gaara, creo que me voy correr- dijo Matsuri manteniendo sus brazos en su espalda

-Yo… también espérame- le pidió él, el sudor le caía por la frente.

-No, yo… ah- Sin poder controlarlo había alcanzado el clímax antes que él. Parecía como nada existiera, sólo la persona que estaba sobre ella.

Gaara seguía embistiendo a Matsuri como si su vida dependiera de ella. Por Dios, si que se sentía genial. Volvió a besarla para despertarla de su estado de somnolencia y con una embestida final que hizo que ambos gimieran los nombres del uno y del otro, el kazekage llegó al orgasmo. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella, agotado completamente. No se sentía así desde la guerra pensó. Por unos minutos se quedaron así respirando con dificultad... y al ratito Gaara salió de ella, quitándose el condón y tirándolo en un botecito del baño de su habitación. Al regresar a la cama ella se había dormido. Se sentó en el borde de la cama para luego acostarse juntos. Observaba su cuerpo. Era tan suave y perfecto. Hacia unos minutos había sido sólo de él. Pero ahora que ella se iría las cosas cambiarían. Desearía que hubiese momentos en la vida en dónde puedan repetirse una y otra vez, como el de hoy.

Al despertarse se dio cuenta que ella ya se había ido. Al bajar las escaleras y tomar su formulario encontró una nota de su firma:

_Fue increíble. Gracias._

_Matsuri_

No sabía porque pero sintió que su orgullo se había visto dañado. Ellos… ella… él… ¿HABÍAN HECHO EL AMOR Y SÓLO GRACIAS? Gaara destrozó el papel con su mano y golpeó el muro con el otro.

_Dime que me amas_

_No espero nada de ti_

_Duerme conmigo Gaara_

Era muy claro. Después de todo… él era el culpable. Debía ser más claro con ella si no quería que terminasen así. Fue la mejor noche de su vida pero la cambiaria por haber tenido los huevos y decirle esas dos simples palabras

_Te_ _amo_

Ya era tarde.

Se marcharía mañana.

* * *

**Review y haz a Kaze no Owari Feliz**


	5. Viaje de Ida I

**_H_**_ola hace meses que no actualizo muchas de mis historias! Perdón vida ajetreada (? Bueno les traigo este capitulo recién hecho_

_Espero que lo disfruten amo sus reviews! sepánlo!_

_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto de su manga Naruto_

* * *

Gaara decidió no darle la despedida. Sería muy doloroso para ambos, por eso ese día se la pasó encerrado en su despacho. No podía negar que de verdad le dolía estar en esta situación, era de por sí horrible pero ya las cartas estaban tiradas, y él había perdido.

* * *

Varios días para llegar a Kirigakure fueron los suficientes para hacer cansar a una ninja como Matsuri, aunque no se encontraba exhausta del viaje, más bien en su mente no dejaba de pensar en aquel hombre que días atrás había compartido su primera vez, despidiéndose de él de forma abrupta, sin poder volver a verle la cara con orgullo. Unos ninjas la escoltaron para que se reuiniese con la Mizukage, Mei Terumi. La había visto años atrás de lejos durante la Cuarta Guerra, pero nunca en persona, frente a frente. Al darse cuente estaba ahí parada con ella mirándola expectante, hasta que habló.

—Bien. Al parecer te hallas al tanto de este intercambio. Podrás ayudar en las misiones que te asigne, además de algunas tareas administrativas. Serás tratada de igual forma que cualquiera de los shinobi de esta aldea, pero si sientes alguna incomodidad no dudes en preguntarme ¿de acuerdo?—

— A su orden Mizukage-sama—

—Perfecto. Puedes retirarte. Qué pena que Chojuro no está aquí, el hubiese estado muy a gusto de tu presencia— Matsuri se petrificó al escuchar eso, ella sabía que…

—¿Él le habló de mí?—

—Por supuesto, se vio bastante emocionado al enterarse de que vendrías. Sin embargo, tuvo que ir a una misión a Iwagakure. Volverá en tres meses ya que supongo que ayudará con los preparativos ahí en los exámenes chunin. Una verdadera…—

— Pena, si. Hace meses que no nos vemos—

—Mmmm, ¿acaso tú y Chojuro congeniaron bien en la boda de la hermana del kazekage….?—

—¿Ah?...yo…no creo que …deba contarle esas cuestiones, Mizukage-sama.—

— No te preocupes, soy toda oídos—

— Es que… entre nosotros… no paso nada. Bueno… podría haber ocurrido algo pero yo… lo dejé pasar—

—Chojuro no es alguien que se dé por vencido. Espero que puedas darle una oportunidad cuando vuelva, sólo considéralo.-

—Mizukage-sama yo… —

—Valoro mucho a ese chico, pero mis sentimientos van hasta ese punto… seguro él te lo dijo en algún momento ¿no?—

—Algo así—

—Quiero que no te mortifiques. Después de la última guerra aprendí a ser más flexible con estas cuestiones, espero que él pueda ser feliz sólo eso—

— Es muy dulce, Mizukage-sama—

—Gracias. Ahora sí, puedes retirarte—

Matsuri se retiró de su despacho. Los mismos ninjas que la habían escoltado la llevaron a un edificio cercano dónde ella viviría. Sus maletas ya estaban ahí. Su departamento no difería mucho con el que tenía en Sunagakure, se sentía como en casa podría decirse. Decidió ordenar y desempacar todo, seguro mañana le asignaría alguna misión o tarea que hacer. También debía prepararse físicamente, tendría que ir al campo de entrenamiento pensó. Al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que eran casi las once de la noche, no sabía cómo pudo pasar tan rápido el tiempo. Fue al baño, se pegó una ducha y fue directo a la cama.

Mañana comenzaría su nueva vida en Kirigakure.

* * *

Los meses volvieron a pasar, Matsuri se adaptó rápidamente al día a día de la aldea. Sus colegas shinobi la invitaban a beber después de las ajetreadas misiones a otras aldeas vecinas, rápidamente ella se acopló haciendo nuevas amistades. Entre ellas, dos ninjas recién ascencidas a jonin: Ahri y Hama. Ambas eran de la misma edad que Matsuri, y fueron de gran ayuda para que se pudiese moverse libremente por la ciudad. Además ellas dos eran... bueno como decirlo...

— ¡MATSURI-CHAN!— Ahri y Hama abrazaron a la despitada shinobi de atrás. Ya había pasado cuatro meses desde que había llegado a Kirigakure, y esto ya era costumbre de todos los días.

—Chicas, me asustaron ¿por que tanto alboroto?—

—¿No te has enterado?— preguntó Ahri

—¿De qué?— cuestionó Matsuri

—Chojuro... la mano derecha de la Mizukage regresó anoche!— exclamó una emocionada Hama

—¿Cómo?¿De verdad?— reprochó la shinobi de la arena

—¡Sí tonta! ¡Ahora podrás hablar mejor con él sobre eso!— volvió a exclamar con emoción

—No creo que deba. Eso ya quedó en el pasado— inquirió Matsuri dirigiéndose a la salida. Las otras dos shinobi se quedaron mirando confundidas y no dudaron en perseguirla.

—¡Matsuri, espera!— gritó Ahri

—¿Ahora qué?—

—Tú nos dijiste que entre ambos pasó algo, no puede ser que de pronto quieras olvidarlo—

—Ahri tiene razón, por lo menos sería lo mejor que hablasen de esto frente a frente—

—Chicas, es que... hace meses que no hablamos. Seguro esta muy herido porque desde que dijo que sentía algo por mí yo...—

—¿Matsuri?—

—Nada...no me hagan caso. Vamos tenemos que ver que misión nos asignan ahora—

—Pero Matsuri espera...— antes de decir algo Ahri calló a Hama.

—¿Algo más que decirme?—

—Iremos más tarde... ¡tú adelantate!— dijo sospechosamente Ahri

—De... acuerdo...bien las veo allá entonces— _¿que les pasa a estas dos? _se preguntó Matsuri a sí misma

Ya a una distancia prudencial, Hama se zafó del agarre de Ahri

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?— inquirió Hama algo molesta

—¡Si serás boba!¿Olvidaste quién esta en el palacio de la Mizukage?—

—¿No dirás que...?—

—Ajá... dejemos que las cosas fluyan solas cuando esos dos se encuentren—

—Ahri... eres mala—

—Ay... como crees— Luego de eso ambas sonrieron y lentamente se acercaron al palacio, dándole amplia ventaja a Matsuri que ya estaba llegando a reunirse con la Mizukage. La última misión que le asignaron había sido tres semanas atrás, fue complicada pero obtuvo resultados provechosos. Hacia una semana que estaba de "vacaciones" aunque en teoría se la pasaba de un lado a otro ayudando en la Academia o en las estaciones de vigilancia. Pidió permiso para pasar el cuál fue concedido.

—Mizukage-sama...ya estoy...Chōjūrō... tú— Matsuri quedó estupefacta al ver al espadachín de la Niebla parado a un costado de la mizukage.

—Matsuri...— Chōjūrō se sorprendió al verla, quedandose los dos en silencio con la mizukage observando la situación con completa tranquilidad hasta que decidi´romper el hielo entre estos dos.

—Bien como ya se conocen... no es necesario que haga ninguna presentación a ambos. Chōjūrō, puedes retirarte muchas gracias por el informe fue excelente como siempre—

—Se lo agradezco Lady Mizukage, usted sabe que estoy a sus órdenes— dicho esto el joven se retiró del recinto no sin antes dedicarle una tenue sonrisa a Matsuri, que disimuló su sonrojo.

—Matsuri, puedes acercarte— la joven hizo caso a su superior, y cuando se dio cuenta sus compañeras de equipo aparecían por la puerta.

—Ahri, Hama... ustedes dos también ¿que hacen escondidas ahí?— Matsuri les dedicó una mirada de odio...lo sabían...ellas sabían que él estaría ahí...malditas.

—Disculpe Mizukage-sama nos detuvimos sólo unos instantes y al darnos cuenta se pasó la hora...— Ahri trató de sonar convincente pero era complicado ya que ni sus propias palabras parecían honestas

—Creo que debes ahorrarte las excusas. En fin, muchachas, ustedes saben que Matsuri ha venido aqui para convertirse en jonin como ustedes. En estos meses ella demostró una gran capacidad y les doy la potestad para que la evaluen en estos ... a ver ...digamos que seis meses—

—Mizukage-sama eso es muy poco tiempo... Matsuri necesita preparse para demostrar su capacidad específica...eso normalment es un proceso de casi un año—

—Pienso que ella puede hacerlo en la mitad del tiempo, además luchó en la Cuarta Guerra...seguro que se halla más que calificada para lograr esto—

—Comprendo Lady Mizukage sólo tengo una pregunta—

—Dime Matsuri—

—Creí que nos asignarían una misión hoy, sólo eso—

—Oh...tienes razón...espera... tengó el pergamino aquí mismo...¡Sí!... Según esto se es necesaria la escolta de shinobis calificados para custodiar a los hijos menores del Daimyō de este país...ustedes son las elegidas...pero...lamentablemente en esta ocasión decidí hacer unos cambios—

—¿Cuáles cambios Lady Mizukage?—

—La evaluación de Ahri y Hama se realizará después de que termines esta misión Matsuri. Según escuché el Daimyō también vendrá junto con su familia, en todo caso lo mejor sería no llamar mucho la atención con tres kunoichis a su disposición—

—Lady Mizukage ¿a dónde quiere llegar?—

—Ahri y Hama no irán contigo. Chōjūrō, él te acompañará—

Otra vez. Un silencio llenó el despacho de la bella mizukage que estaba con una sonrisa complaciente, Ahri y Hama se quedaron estupefactas ante la noticia, Matsuri se quedó tiesa hasta que articulo palabras incompresibles al oído humano

—Eso es todo. Retirense por favor—

Las tres muchachas salieron del despacho rápidamente, Ahri y Hama sabían que Matsuri les daría una buena reprimenda por lo que hicieron pero no pasó a mayores más de un "era necesario" y "¿por qué no me dijeron". En fin, las tres amigas se dirigieron a un restaurante para comer algo.

—¡Es increíble que hicieran eso!— reclamó Matsuri

—Matsuri-chan vamos, no es para tanto. Que tengan una misión juntos no signfican que sus asuntos personales tengan que inmiscuirse— agregó Hama mientras pedía el postre

—Claro... van a darme apoyo moral ahora. ¿Por qué la mizukage decidió ponernos juntos?— se preguntó Matsuri

—¿Ella sabe lo de ustedes?— preguntó Ahri

—Supongo que algo sospecha, pero entre Chōjūrō y yo como saben jamás llegamos a algo concreto, más bien está todo en la nada— aclaró ella

— Lo has repetido muchas veces en estos meses, si de verdad no pasó nada "concreto, no sé pienso que lo mejor que deberías hacer es cortarlo de raíz... —

— Apenas puedo verlo sin sonrojarme, no parezco tener veintiún años —

— Matsuri-chan vamos cambia esa cara. Aprovecha que te queda más de un año en esta aldea y quién sabe si te toque otra misión con él—

— Escucha a Hama tiene la suficiente experiencia para mantener la compostura por sus ex-novios—

— ¡Ahri!—

—Vamos, vamos lo queo falta es que ustedes tontas se peleen. Ya se está haciendo tarde volvamos al palacio, tengo que ayudar en la secretaria—

— Uy tenes razón...¡debo ir a la Academia a las tres para un examen de repaso!— exclamó Ahri

— Vaya ustedes dos si tienen trabajo— dijo Hama dándole un sorbo a su bebida

— Es increíble que no tengas deberes en esta época tan ajetreada— afirmó Matsuri

— Hoy tenían que asignarme una misión como la revocaron y me pusieron como tu evaluadora tengo el resto del día libre—

— Espera un momento Hama, tu trabajas conmigo en la Academia—

— ¿Y eso qué?—

— ¿Como que eso qué? Hoy todos los profesores tenemos que estar presentes en el examen—

— ...—

— ¡HAMA! ¿Te has olvidado?—

— ¿Eh?...¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees...? Saben... tengo que irme... tengo que... ya saben...adiós—

— ¡NO HUYAS! Matsuri-chan puedes pagar tu, por favor—

— No hay problema, ve a ayudarla con la preparación del examen para que se oriente—

— Eres un ángel, nos vemos. ¡HAMA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA!— dijo Ahri gritando en las calles de la aldea

— Estas dos van a volverme loca. ¡Ruri-san!— Matsuri llamó al camarero

— ¿Desea algo más señorita?—

— No, sólo traeme la cuenta—

— En un momento—

En su mente Matsuri sabía que debía enfrentarse a Chōjūrō, pero era muy dificil. Ella todavía de una forma u otra sentía la necesidad de pensar en él, en ese hombre que por tantos años amo como una niña y se entregó a él como una mujer, sus besos, sus caricias, la sensación de su piel sobre la suya la hacían perder la cabeza completamente. Pero luego Chōjūrō le traía a la realidad de que aquel hombre sólo podría verla como una amiga, no sentía lo mismo ... "amor"... pero si Chōjūrō podía cambiar eso... entonces ella podría volver a empezar y olvidar al kage de la arena.

* * *

Una semana después Matsuri se organizó para escoltar al Daimyō y su familia. Tenía que estar a las siete de la mañana en la entrada de la Aldea. La misión era simple... escoltarlos hasta que saliesen de la isla, luego cambiarian lugares con unos shinobis estacionados tanto en el barco cómo en Tierra. Todo bien, sólo que en el viaje de vuelta... ella estaría si o si sola con Chōjūrō...

—Vaya que soy una cabeza hueca— se dijo Matsuri en voz alta

—Yo no lo veo así— una voz resonó desde atrás

— Chōjūrō...tú— Matsuri no podía estar más nerviosa, apenas podía decir algo coherente al tenerlo enfrente.

—Sí... soy yo... no creo haber cambiado mucho en estos meses, tú en cambio... te ves distinta— dijo el muchacho

—¿En serio?— preguntó curiosa

—Tienes..no sé cómo explicarlo... una presencia diferente a cuando nos conocimos—

—Bueno han pasado muchas cosas—

—Matsuri sobre eso me gustaria que hablasemos—

—Si lo crees conveniente—

—Lo creo... pero ahora concentremonos en nuestro trabajo y que la misión sea un completo éxito. Un placer será trabajar contigo— dijo inclinándose respetuosamente

—El placer será mío— dijo ella imitando la acción

—Mirá ahí llega la comitiva del Daimyō— señaló el espadachín

—Es algo fastuosa— añadió Matsuri

—Sí...pero trata de hacerlos sentir cómodos ¿De acuerdo?—

—Comprendo—

—Bueno...te los presentaré si quieres—

—¿Conoces a la familia?— preguntó Matsuri ante la proposición de él

—Algo... bueno... digamos que he sido su escolta por varios años... se han acostumbrado a mí seguro—

—Es agradable de oír—

—Ya, mejor nos apuramos—

—Si tienes razón...pero —

—¿Pasa algo?—

—Espero que no estes enojado conmigo—

—Matsuri que cosas dices...— Chōjūrō giró su cabeza a ambos lados, esperando que nadie mirase lo que estuviese a punto de hacer. La distancia de la comitiva también era prudencial... entonces ¿por qué no?... no lo pensó dos veces... y le robo un beso fugaz a Matsuri que apenas pudo reaccionar ante la acción de él.

—Tú...acabas de besarme— dijo ella completamente en shock por lo improvisto de su actuar

Chōjūrō se había volteado y ya se dirigía hacia la comitiva... dejándola ahí completamente confundida con sus pensamientos... ¿que voy a hacer? se preguntó ella a sí misma...

—_Que hayas venido a mi aldea es el destino. Quiero hacerte feliz...por siempre...Matsuri_— pensó mientras se alejaba de Matsuri para saludar a la comitiva y dar las indicaciones

Si esto sólo era el inicio de la ida cómo será la vuelta...

* * *

Comentario de la autora :3

Holaaaaa bueno gracias por leer! Es increible cómo pude tener tiempo para escribir esto en serio ahora deberia estar estudiando para 2 parciales, para un final, leyendo... pero FANFIC y mis OTPS me pueden loco... siempre!

Perdonen como hablo es costumbre argentina (?

En fin espero en serio que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y la actualización prometi ponerlos todos bien bonitos!

Gracias a los que dejan reviews me hacen tan feliz que si pudiera traspasar la pantalla y besarlos lo haría!

Bueno... eso sería algo incómodo... y si ustedes no quisiesen sería abuso sexual... y si fueran menores yo podría ir en cana... mejor no ... un abrazo es mejor sin llegar a cosas de mucho afecto...

ya dejo hablar por aqui esperen un momento...

La imagen que puse bueno no es mía obvio sólo use Paint y uní las miradas que trucazo no ? En fin créditos a sus respectivos autores...

Espero que les guste el hilo argumental de la historia... a pesar de que gaaraxmatsuri no es canon manga oficial todavía tengo la esperanza de que Pierrot explote Boruto y le de a Gaara una familia con ella ... VAMOS ALGUIEN TAN HERMOSO COMO GAARA NO PUEDE PERMANECER VIRGEN... EN SERIO HASTA ROCK LEE TUVO UN HIJO... ROCK LEE? WTF KISHIMOTO?

..

perdón

Saludos dejen una review (re hincha era) para apoyo de la historia

Comenta y haz a Kaze no Owari Feliz!


	6. En el otro extremo I

_¡Capitulo VI! Bueno me tomé la libertad de hacer canon RockLeexTenten... no es que quisiera yo le voy más al NejixTenten pero está más muerta que no sé que esa otp...*recuerda la muerte de neji y llora* volviendo al GaaMatsu *babea* Estoy pensando en tener diferentes puntos de vista de los 3 protagonistas cómo para variar las cosas. En fin este capítulo en sí lo empecé hoy ¡en serio! Y TATATA... aquí lo tienen... incluso crei que lo haría de acá un mes o quién sabe pero bueno no se me dieron ganitas y lo hice espero que les guste!_

_**Todos los personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto de su manga Naruto**_

_Disfruten la lectura dejen reviews y amor a todos!_

* * *

_Seis meses después de la partida de Matsuri..._

En el hogar Nara sin duda alguna había demasiado ruido. Eso era más que nada porque ese día había muchos clanes reunidos justo allí. Akimichi, Uzumaki, Yamanaka y por supuesto la anfitriona: el clan Nara. También había invitados pertenecientes a los ilustres clanes Inuzuka, Aburame y Sarutobi, incluso la presencia del Sexto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. La frutilla del postre de esta reunión era la aparición del Quinto Kazekage: Gaara de la Arena. La razón por la cual hubiese tantas distinguidas familias e ilustres personalidades era por el nacimiento del heredero del clan Nara: Shikadai. Meses atrás, la esposa de Naruto Uzumaki, había dado a luz a su primogénito, Boruto. En unas semanas, los Akimichi también le darían la bienvenida a su bebé, estando Chouji muy emocionado. Ino Yamanaka se había casado hacia cuatro meses ya con Sai. No daba muestras de que ella estaba embarazada, pero Sai se limitó a decir que estaban trabajando en ello. Los comentarios sin pensar del joven hicieron incomodar a su esposa y un poco a las mujeres presentes. Los esposos Nara se hallaban completamente enamorados de su hijo. El pequeño bebé había heredado de su padre su estructura facial más su cabello, que era de un fuerte color azabache. Sin embargo cada vez que se despertaba, Shikadai dejaba ver que su mirada no era la de un Nara, sino que de su madre había obtenido sus hermosos ojos verdes. El kazekage, al verlo se sintió embobado ante la criaturita que tenía en sus brazos

-¿Gaara?- Temari ya lo estaba llamando desde hacía un largo rato.

-Me parece que lo perdimos - agregó Shikamaru recostado en la pared de la habitación del bebé

-Esto es increíble- La kunoichi comprendía cómo Gaara debía sentirse al tener en brazos a su sobrino… pero hay una diferencia grande entre eso y tenerlo por casi media hora.

-Gaara, Shikamaru quiere sostener al bebé hace rato deberías dejar…- No pudo terminar la oración ya que él la interrumpió

-Él vive aquí podrá tenerlo siempre, en cambio yo tengo que dejar mis responsabilidades para poder ver a este pequeño- dijo el kazekage dedicándole una sonrisa a su sobrino que parecía despertarse lentamente.

-Temari, tu hermano da miedo cuando se pone cariñoso- susurró Shikamaru a su esposa

-No me imagino cómo será cuando nazca el hijo de Kankuro- dijo ella acercándose a su hermano que trataba de calmar al bebé porque había comenzado a llorar

-Ya, ya… Temari ¿qué hago?- preguntó su hermano nervioso sin saber qué hacer con exactitud por la situación

-Seguro tiene hambre… sólo dámelo que le daré de comer- Gaara no tuvo opción, le daba pena ver a su sobrino así que le hizo caso a su hermana, entregándole lentamente al bebé que pareció calmarse en brazos de su madre. Shikamaru se acercó hacia su esposa para estar más cerca de su hijo, era adorable ver como bostezaba cuando acababa de comer pero esta no sería la ocasión.

-Shikamaru necesitaría que vayas a comprar unas cosas para el bebé- dijo Temari acomodándose en una silla, con la intensión de darle el pecho a Shikadai.

-¿Cosas? Ya le compramos todo ayer, no creo que falte algo- exclamó el domador de sombras a su esposa

-¡Sólo ve con Gaara a revisar si esta todo abajo entonces!- le ordenó su esposa ya elevando el tono de voz

-Hermana cálmate el bebé podría llorar más si te pones de esa forma- Gaara sabía que si Temari se molestaba podía destrozarlo todo, su esposo también.

-Hagan lo que les digo, rápido- vociferó la kunoichi de la arena

Los dos hombres lentamente salieron de la habitación con destino al salón dónde estaban la mayoría de las cosas del bebé: ropa, pañales, juguetes. Temari si que podía dar miedo, de eso no había duda, pero estos últimos días estaba insoportable. Las ojeras del líder del Clan Nara podrían ser prueba de ello, el kazekage podría verlas desde kilómetros de distancia. Se atrevió a preguntar entre que revisaban.

-Shikamaru…- lo llamó tocándole su hombro

-¿Sí?- el Nara tomó atención a su cuñado.

-¿Mi hermana ha estado bien desde que dio a luz?- preguntó sacando su mano de su hombro.

-Suenas preocupado- agregó el joven, acto seguido sonrió y salió del salón abriendo la puerta corrediza que daba al patio. Ahí estaban el resto de los clanes reunidos felices pensando que la guerra años atrás jamás había existido. El pequeño Boruto se veía bastante despierto en los brazos de su madre. Naruto por su lado, al ver a Gaara y Shikamaru desde el otro extremo del patio se levantó de su lugar a hablar con ellos.

-¿Pasó algo porque estuviesen tanto tiempo adentro?- preguntó el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra

-Gaara quería ver a Shikadai, Temari se molestó por quién sabe qué mierda y bueno ahora estamos aquí- dijo Shikamaru sentándose y prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Me preocupa que mi hermana este de esa forma- exclamó Gaara acompañando a su cuñado en el piso

-Tal vez tengo eso que llaman "depresión post-parto"- dijo Naruto buscando lugar entre ambos muchachos.

-¿Crees?- cuestionó Shikamaru dando una bocanada al cigarro

-Leí un poco cuando Hinata estaba embarazada, pero gracias a Kami-sama no lo sufrió, dime Shikamaru ¿ella llora?- preguntó nuevamente el Uzumaki

-Sólo en el parto lo hizo, igual que yo cómo saben todos- dijo el Nara de la forma más tranquila que existe.

-Entonces tal vez sólo este cansada- agregó Gaara desde su posición de hermano

-Bueno sí, hace bastante que nosotros no…- Shikamaru cerró su boca, no debía por supuesto que no tenía que hablar de esas cosas con el hermano de su esposa ahí mismo, tal vez con Naruto, Chouji, Kiba incluso Shino… pero no Gaara, por Kami-sama con él no. Tratando de volver al tema, apagó el cigarro y habló

\- Cómo decía que nosotros no… tenemos tiempo para nuestros trabajos. Mi madre nos ayuda, pero tampoco queremos que Shikadai sea criado por su abuela- Eso parecía convincente, en parte…tal vez Gaara no se diese cuenta, él era muy ingenuo en estas cuestiones pensó Shikamaru por sus adentros

-¿La atiendes sexualmente también Shikamaru?- preguntó sin ninguna pizca de pudor Gaara a su cuñado que quedó mirándole por unos instantes

-Ahí si te agarró… - dijo Naruto a un Shikamaru algo avergonzado por la pregunta de su cuñado.

-No tengo mucha experiencia que digamos en ese tema, pero eres su esposo así que supongo que cumples con tu deber como tal- Shikamaru lo miró un momento intrigado… ¿a qué se refería con "no tengo mucha experiencia?... ¿de qué se estaba perdiendo?

-Yo he de responderte si me dices con quién dormiste- Seco. Así era Shikamaru, pero no tenía opción ya el kazekage lo había pescado al preguntar si compartía intimidad con su hermana, pero ahora la curiosidad invadió al shinobi del clan Nara.

-Disculpa pero no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia- dijo Gaara de una forma muy formal. –Además pienso que sólo evades mi pregunta, ¿te has vuelto impotente acaso?- El antiguo parecía un casto joven pero ahora Shikamaru se estaba dando cuenta que las apariencias engañan, incluso a él que es unos de los hombres más brillantes del País del Fuego.

-Gaara, espera un momento- Naruto sabía que el tema se estaba yendo de las manos del kazekage, que aunque él sabía que comprendía un poco de la mecánica del asunto, estaba lejos de entender la intimidad de un matrimonio

-¡Hey! ¿Ustedes de que están murmurando?- preguntó Kiba acercándose a ellos desde el otro extremo.

-Discutíamos del desempeño sexual de mi cuñado- dijo claramente Gaara al joven que lo miró con los ojos abiertos. No era que no entendiese el tema, pero a su vez creyó que las esposas de sus amigos se enojarían si ese tema saliera a la luz, era mejor discutirlo en otro lado.

-Bien…creo que… esa cuestión no sería mejor tratarla con sake y una buena parrillada ¿no lo creen?- dijo Kiba tratando de darle vuelta al tema

-¡Eso sería genial! Hace meses que no puedo salir… Gaara… ¿cuánto te quedarás en Konoha?- preguntó Naruto emocionadísimo por la idea de Kiba.

-Tres días y dos noches Naruto- le contestó

-Espera Naruto ¿tu esposa no le molestará?- preguntó Shikamaru prendiendo otro cigarrillo

-Tienes razón…tal vez quiera que me quede a ayudarla con Boruto- dijo Naruto reevaluando la situación

\- Yo me encargo de ello… ¡nee-Hinata!- dijo Kiba llamando a la esposa del Uzumaki

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella con su dulce voz

-El kazekage se quedará hasta mañana, los hombres queremos darle una despedida, ¿no te molestará que Naruto se quedé con nosotros verdad?- preguntó el Inuzuka a su antigua compañera de equipo

-No hay ningún problema, mi padre y Hanabi-chan seguro querrán estar con Boruto mañana a la noche- dijo ella permitiendo salir a su marido.

-Chouji… ¿tu quieres acompañarlos?-preguntó Karui a su marido

-Si me lo permites, no quiero que estés sola si viene el bebé- contestó el futuro líder del clan Akimichi a su esposa, acariciándole la barriga

-Cariño, tengo a tus padres para que me hagan compañía, si quieres ir con ellos no hay ningún problema, faltan semanas para la fecha de parto- le dijo tomándole mano

-Ino…- el antiguo ninja de Raíz llamó a su flamante esposa

-No hace falta que me pidas permiso, sólo ve y diviértete- dijo Ino dedicándole una sonrisa a su esposo.

-Shino, Kakashi-sensei ¿se apuntan?- preguntó Naruto a los otros dos hombres presentes

-Yo paso muchachos tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina- aclaró el actual Hokage

-Yo… les avisaré- dijo Shino

-Faltaría avisarle al cejotas- dijo Naruto acordándose de Rock Lee

-No creo que quiera venir, su hijo nacerá por estos días, no creo que quiera separarse de Tenten- dijo Ino recordándoles la situación

-¡Yo también quiero ir! ¡Por favor Naruto nii-san!- pidió el joven Sarutobi a los mayores

-¡Claro que no! ¡Eres muy chico todavía para ir a beber!- aclaró Naruto a su aprendiz

-¡Demonios porque eres tan estricto!- vociferó Konohamaru

\- ¡Cuida tu lenguaje conmigo chiquillo!-gritó Naruto acercándose al nieto del antiguo tercer hokage

-¡Naruto-kun basta ya! ¡Has hecho llorar a Boruto!- dijo Hinata a su marido tratando de contener al hijo de ambos

-Perdón, perdón- se disculpó él ante su mujer, sentándose a su lado para tratar de calmar al bebé

-Creo que está cansado, tenemos que irnos a casa querido- se limitó a decir Hinata a su esposo

-Claro, ya es tarde. ¡Nosotros ya nos vamos Shikamaru!- dijo Naruto ayudando a su esposa con las cosas del bebé.

-¡De acuerdo!- exclamó Shikamaru apagando su cigarrillo

-¡QUE TE HE DICHO DE FUMAR EN ESTA CASA!- gritó la kunoichi de la arena

-T-Temari….- tartamudeó Shikamaru…la había cagado. Completamente

-¡Sabes perfectamente que el humo viciado puede dañar a nuestro hijo!-

-Pero cariño él está en su cuarto ahora …no creo que el humo pueda afect..- dijo él pero fui interrumpido

-No te atrevas a buscar excusas este tema está fuera de discusión ya que lo hablamos muchas veces ya, además de vago eres un desconsiderado- dijo ella tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

-Problemática- dijo Shikamaru levantándose de su lugar y yéndose del patio hacia adentro

-¿Dónde piensas que vas? Escúchame un momento….¡Hey! ¡Shikamaru!- la voz de Temari se perdía ante la mirada de los aún presentes, incluso Naruto y su esposa no se habían marchado por el tumulto.

-¡Gaara! ¡No te quedes ahí!- dijo Naruto a su amigo

-Vamos señor kazekage esos dos seguro se pelearán un buen rato, pero luego se reconciliarán como todas las parejas- dijo Kiba levantando a Gaara de su lugar

-Sería mejor que nos vayamos retirando todos entonces- dijo Chouji ayudando a su esposa a levantarse

-Tienes razón ya es bastante de noche- agregó Ino parándose a la par de su esposo

-Gaara quédate a cenar con nosotros hoy- ofreció Naruto al kazekage

-Sabes que no quiero ser ninguna molestia- aclaró él hacia su gran amigo

-Por supuesto que no lo eres Gaara… - dijo Hinata arrullando al pequeño Boruto

-Si insisten entonces no he de negarme- dijo él acercándose desde el otro extremo del patio hacia ellos.

-¡Está hecho entonces! ¡Mañana a la noche hemos de encontrarnos dónde siempre!- exclamó el jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas

-¡Sí!- contestaron el resto de los hombres invitados a comer y beber mañana en nombre del kazekage

* * *

En la residencia Uzumaki, el pequeño Boruto yacía ya recostado en su alcoba mientras que los adultos estaban sentados en el comedor hablando de trivialidades. Hinata se hallaba algo cansada y en consecuencia pidió que la disculpasen pero se iría a dormir temprano el día de hoy. Estando ella fuera, Naruto se dispuso a hablar con Gaara del tema que le interesaba. Se llevó gratas sorpresas.

-No puedo creerlo, así que aceptaste- dijo Naruto asombrado

-Sí lo hice. Créeme fue sorprendente- agregó el kazekage de la arena ante su amigo

-¿Por qué se fue? Tenías que haberla detenido- le preguntó Naruto a él tratando de pensar porque su amigo la dejó ir

-Por idiota. Debí haberle dicho que la amaba antes que nada, sólo la confundí más- explicó Gaara mirando el techo del comedor

-¿No puedes traerla de vuelta? Eres el kazekage... tienes que tener el poder para hacerlo. Con decir que ella es una shinobi imprescindible para tu aldea creo que sería suficiente- dijo Naruto tratando de instaurar alguna esperanza.

-Lo hubiese hecho hace seis meses si pudiera, pero fue decisión de los consejeros mandarla, además seria un escándalo de traerla de regreso a la aldea cuando tengo entendido que le está yendo muy bien allá. La mizukage dice que hace todo con perfecta corrección y sus misiones siempre son efectivas. Si sigue así seguro regresará pronto, como una jonin- explicó dando a entender el porvenir de las cosas

-¿Lo crees así?- preguntó Naruto

-Sólo quiero creer que no encante con sus aptitudes a los mandos de Kirigakure y hagan su estadía indefinida- suspiró el kazekage

-Bueno...ojalá eso no ocurra, quiero verte feliz amigo- transmitió Naruto dándole unos golpes en la espalda

-Tu entusiasmo es contagioso, pero ahora debo regresar al hogar de mi hermana, espero que no haya destrozado su casa con su esposo e hijo dentro- dijo él levantándose de su silla.

-De acuerdo te acompañaré a la salida- aclaró Naruto imitando la acción de Gaara. En la puerta, el joven shinobi de la hoja le dijo que levantara la cabeza y estuviese feliz mientras estuviese aquí, y que lo esperaba mañana a la noche para beber como nunca. Esa parte a Gaara no le agradaba mucho, en parte, pero no quería negarse una petición de su amigo. Se despidieron, siendo casi las diez de la noche. Las calles de Konoha seguían bastantes movidas por esas horas, y al no llevar su traje de kazekage pasaba desapercibido por el tumulto de personas. No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de su hermana, las luces se hallaban apagadas, suponía que se habían ido a dormir temprano. Entro a la casa casi sin hacer ruido, dirigiéndose a su habitación con la intención de buscar ropa y una toalla para darse un baño.

Ya ahí, se limitó a pensar en lo que había pasado el día de hoy, mientras el calor del agua le limpiaba los poros de la piel, se sentía renovado nuevamente. Se cepillo los dientes y fue acostarse, no tardándose mucho en dormir. Unos pequeños lloriqueos lo sacaron de su sueño, sabiendo de dónde venían fue hasta allá. Shikadai gimoteaba en su cunita, y su tío, uno de los shinobi más poderosos se hallaba mirándolo con extrema ternura. Con mucha delicadeza alzó al bebé para contener su llanto, y casi al instante el pequeño cervatillo se calmó. Una gran sonrisa le dedicó Gaara a esa hermosa criatura de ojos verdes que lo miraba con mucha atención

-¿A ti pequeño... te gustarán los castillos de arena?- preguntó Gaara simulando una voz infantil a su sobrino, que era muy pequeño para entenderlo, pero la persona en la puerta no

-Gaara, todavía es muy pequeño para esas cosas- dijo su hermana acercándose a él

-Lo sé, pero no pierdo nada con preguntarle- reafirmó el kazekage entregándole el bebé a ella

-Cuando crezca seguro querrá jugar contigo cuando lo llevemos conocer Sunagakure- dijo Temari sonando nostálgica por extrañar su tierra, algo que notó su hermano al instante

-Hermana, no quiero que te desanimes- indicó él acercándose a la puerta

-Jamás podría desanimarme teniendo a este niño tan especial conmigo- replicó ella acercando su rostro al de su hijo que parecía ya dormido. -Gaara, creo que lo hiciste dormirse, serás un tío estupendo de eso no hay ninguna duda- le dijo ella con una precioso sonrisa en su rostro. Gaara le correspondía sonriendo también, por fin después de sufrir durante su infancia ahora su hermana era una mujer dichosa de su vida, su hermano sería padre dentro de unos meses y él, a pesar de estar satisfecho con su trabajo, su familia, su aldea, sus amigos todavía no dejaba de pensar en ella, en qué hacía, si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo, si volvería a escucharla llamarlo "Gaara-sama" o "Gaara-sensei", eso lo entristecía ... y acabó durmiéndose con esos pensamientos en su mente.

* * *

**Bueno aquí está En el otro extremo I... estoy pensando que llamaré así las perspectivas de Gaara de la relación... I,II,III hasta que me cansé**

**En segundo lugar ahora estoy pensando cuando subir el capitulo dedicado a Matsuri pero Chōjūrō me puede no sé qué perspectiva hacer que dicen ustedes ¿cuál es mejor?**

**Los quiero sepánlo amor a todos**


	7. Viaje de Ida II

_Hola! Miles de perdones por no actualizar hace meses ninguno de mis fics! Estuve viviendo la vida. Sin entrar en más detalles les traigo este capítulo, estaré trabajando en el que entra que se enfocará en Gaara (KYA) y en los demás personajes de Naruto. Emocionadísima al 100%. Sus opiniones sus bienvenidas, me hacen feliz cualquier consulta estoy a su disposición._

_ **Saludos disfruten del capitulo VII: Viaje de Ida II**_

* * *

En estos momentos tenían que focalizarse sí o sí en la misión. Después discutirían sobre lo que había pasado hacia unas horas. Lo primordial era llevar al daimyō y a su familia sana y salva. No tenían que pensar en otra cosa, eso era lo principal.. pero aún así...

-Entonces, onee-san ¿eres la novia de Chōjūrō-kun?- preguntó la pequeña hija de seis años del daimyō

-¡Narin!- la llamó su madre

-Pero madre quiero saber- aclaró la niña

-Narin, has caso a tu madre y por favor estate quieta incomodas a nuestros guardias. Disculpen si mi pequeña hija les pregunta de estas cuestiones, Chōjūrō-san no nos había dicho que se encontraba en una relación con usted Matsuri-san- dijo el líder del País del Agua

_-Trágame tierra- _pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. -Daimyō-sama mi compañera y yo no tenemos ese tipo de cercanía, sólo somos dos buenos amigos- aclaró el último espadachín de la Niebla

-Él tiene razón- agregó Matsuri. Somos amigos, es todo-

-¡Escuchaste Narin! ¡Ahora podrás pedirle a Chōjūrō-san que sea tu esposo!- gritó a todo da el hijo mayor

-¡Cállate Ouryo-nii sama!- pidió ella a su hermano

-Silencio los dos. Tenemos un viaje largo hasta el muelle, mantengan la compostura, se encuentran frente a unos shinobis- Dicho esto los dos niños se sentaron en sus asientos de la diligencia. La verdad sólo quedaba un poco de viaje hasta el puerto, sin embargo necesitaba algo de paz, él y su esposa. Por su lado, tanto Chōjūrō como Matsuri se encontraban obviamente incómodos por las preguntas de Narin que a pesar de que ella se había callado por pedido de su padre, no podía evitar que ambos jóvenes se ruboricen. Matsuri suspiraba tratando de pensar en otras cuestiones, pero la voz de Chōjūrō la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Matsuri...espera- Chōjūrō la llamó deteniendo la marcha

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tengo el presentimiento que nos están observando hace rato, me adelantaré para ver si el camino se encuentra despejado y sin peligros-dijo tratando de bajar su espada de su hombro.

-No, eso lo haré yo. Quédate con el daimyō y su familia si te alejas de su lado seguro podrían inquietarse- aclaro alejándose del peliazul.

-Te hallas en lo cierto-

-Lo sé. No tardaré mucho, procura que ellos estén a salvo- dicho esto se alejó más de él

-¡Matsuri!-

-Dime.-

-Ten cuidado.- le pidió él encarecidamente

-Sé protegerme.- Matsuri tomó un kunai y salió de la escena desapareciendo de la vista del shinobi

-Chōjūrō-san... ¿a dónde fue la señorita Matsuri?- dijo bajándose del carruaje

-No se preocupe, ella fue a ver si el camino se encontraba bien despejado para la comodidad de la diligencia- Descase, seguro que está cansado. No falta mucho para llegar como sabe.-

-Shh, no quiero que los niños sean conscientes de ello- Gracias por su amabilidad, desde que mi padre me cedió el cargo del líder de la Tierra del Agua todo es reuniones y viajes. Apenas tengo tiempo para mi familia-

-daimyō-sama, es natural que tenga esos problemas. Me alegra que esta vez su esposa e hijos hayan podido acompañarlo en este viaje-

-A pesar de que les advertí que se cansarían no me hicieron caso, a veces parece que no dirijo una nación cuando estoy con ellos en nuestro hogar-

Chōjūrō rió ante la sinceridad del líder de la Tierra del Agua. Por su parte, el daimyō le dedico una sonrisa de bondad al joven shinobi. Una lucecita de curiosidad se le encendió en la mente.

-Nee, Chōjūrō-san. Hablando seriamente, mintió acerca de usted y la señorita Matsuri ¿verdad?-

-¿¡C-Como lo sabe?!- preguntó él completamente avergonzado.

-Me acaba de dar la razón ¿Hace cuanto que se encuentran juntos?-

-daimyō-sama, es una pregunta complicada de responder. Igual que nuestra relación

Matsuri había avanzado no tan lejos de la comitiva del daimyō. Trataba ser muy sigilosa en esto. Bueno era su especialidad, obviamente. Con su kunai en mano, se sentó y se limitó a escuchar si algún sonido extraño emergía del bosque que rodeaba el camino en el que se encontraban. Los sonidos de la naturaleza era lo primero que sus oídos les llegada, pero en un momento un sonido extraño le llamó la atención. El arrancar de un vehículo. Muchos pensamientos se le cruzaron a la kunoichi de la arena. ¿Vehículos aquí? ¿En esta parte del bosque? ¿Qué harían?. En primera instancia, la presencia de autos y/o camiones en las aldeas ocultas se estaba volviendo cotidiano, pero en toda su estancia en Kirigakure, Matsuri no había visto muchos vehículos, por lo que le resultaba extraño escuchar justamente uno en el bosque. Siguió el sonido, saltando entre los árboles que la hacían pasar desapercibida. El arranque se hacía más fuerte suponiendo ya que el se había quedado atascado. Se hallaba en lo cierto. La castaña se detuvo, se encontraba a una distancia prudencial de los extraños. Pudo divisar lo que sería una camioneta. Tenía que asegurarse de que no eran peligrosos para el daimyō y su familia. Justo una figura salió del otro lado del camino. Desde esta posición es complicado observar, se dijo Matsuri a sí misma. Sin embargo, ella pudo dilucidar que era un hombre, el cual comenzó a acercarse a la camioneta. Gracias a eso, Matsuri bajo de su sitio en el árbol para ponerse cerca a ellos, escondida una distancia de lo más prudencial. Pudo distinguir lo que para ella sería lo que no quería esperar: ninjas renegados.

-Mido-sama, no podrá creer quién se encuentra en el bosque.-

-Dime rápido Iroichi, no estoy de humor. Estamos atascados en este fango y tenemos solo hasta mañana para poder enviar el cargamento.-

-El daimyō de la Tierra del Agua, Mido-sama. Lo vi, parece que esta con su familia custodiados sólo dos ninjas.-

-¿Dos ninjas? Debe ser una broma. La mizukage no podría tener tan poco tacto con el daimyō.-

-Pero es así. ¿Qué haremos?-

-Bueno. Niji y tú irán por ellos.-

-Pero... ¿dónde esta Niji-san?

-Mira detrás de mí-

En el asiento trasero un hombre se hallaba durmiendo tranquilamente. La baba se le caía de su boca, Mido suspiró e Iroichi tratada de contener la risa.

-¡NIJI! ¡MUEVE TU TRASERO! ¡TENEMOS TRABAJO!- dijo Mido-sama a su subalterno.

-¡Eh,eh! ¿Ya es de mañana?-

Iroichi no se pudo aguantar la risa. Mientras que Niji bajaba del vehículo y se acomodaba su equipo, Matsuri tenía que detenerlos.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que Matsuri había ido a "despejar el camino". Chōjūrō no dudaba de sus capacidades pero se estaba haciendo de noche y no podrían continuar la marcha si oscurecía y peor aún sin ella como una de las guardaespaldas. Entre tanto, el daimyō y su esposa estaban cenando afuera de la diligencia junto con sus hijos y su chofer personal.

-¡Chōjūrō-san! Ven acércate debes comer algo...- pidió el daimyō a su escolta

-Estoy bien, daimyō-sama cuando Matsuri regrese deberé de comer algo-

-Padre, onee-san va a regresar ¿no?-

-Narin ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Es que Chōjūrō-kun se lo ve algo preocupado desde hace rato.-

-No te preocupes hija, ella es una shinobi a solo está haciendo reconocimiento del área para que no nos pase nada ¿sí?- calmó el hombre a su hija

-Si tú lo dices, te creeré.- Acto seguido, Narin bostezó.

-Querida, parece que Narin está cansada.- le dijo a su esposa

-Sí fue un viaje largo. Hija, vamos al carruaje te acostaré ahí.- La mujer

-Ouryo cuando termines tu cena acompañaras a tu madre y tu hermana a dormir ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si padre, como usted diga-

Al rato, el hijo mayor también fue a acostarse. El chofer se durmió en su asiento de la diligencia, mientras que el daimyō se quedó mirando la pequeña fogata que trataba de mantener viva. Chōjūrō se sentó a su lado. Hacia un rato él le confesó que su relación con Matsuri era complicada, que hacía varios meses él le dijo que le gustaba y quería saber si ella sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo todo quedo en cero. A ella la mandaron a su aldea y el se fue a unos encargos en otra. Solo se habían vistos en estos últimos días. Tenía miedo, sí. Que ella siguiese enamorada del kazekage, Gaara de la Arena y que en esos meses en los que estuvieron separados ella no pudo olvidarle. No podía estar celoso, no le correspondía pero le enojaba, demasiado. Chōjūrō quería hacer feliz a Matsuri, quería hacerle sonreír. Por Dios, estaba enamoradísimo de ella. En eso pensaba ahora. Ya era de noche. El daimyō lo trajo a Tierra.

-Chōjūrō-san... ¿escuchó eso?-

-No... discúlpeme estaba distraído ¿de dónde provenía?-

El daimyō apuntó hacia el este. Chōjūrō se levantó y le pidió al hombre que se metiera dentro de la diligencia y que no saliera de ahí. Pareciese que aquel que los estaba observando estuviese dispuesto a atacar. El espadachín de la Niebla avanzó unos pasos, poniendo su espada parada a su lado derecho, como muestra de que si el extraño quisiese pelea, él con gusto se la daría. De las sombras, una figura impaciente parecía acercarse. El ninja de Kirigakure estaba listo. Velozmente, el shinobi renegado saltó de su espacio para abalanzarse contra él. En sus manos llevaba consigo una katana la cual fue bloqueada por la espada de Chōjūrō, que aún no se había desfundado. El renegado maldijo volviendo a saltar alejándose de él un poco. El peliazul levantó su espada, dio unos pasos para situarse enfrente del que ahora sería su oponente.

-Entonces esa era la razón de porque la mizukage envió sólo dos escoltas. Tú...eres el último espadachín de la niebla: Chōjūrō.-

-No me sorprende que sepas quién soy. Sin embargo te advierto que no me seré misericordioso con un ninja renegado como tú.-

-Nadie te pide que hagas eso, pero mi compañero ya se esta encargando de la otra. No durará mucho con el tajo que le hice en el vientre.-

_-Matsuri-_ Chōjūrō tenía que controlarse y no dejarse llevar por ello. Tenía que vencer al malnacido y esperar que Matsuri de alguna forma, pudiese volver con él.

-No soy una persona que presume de sus habilidades, pero si crees que te acercará a daimyō-sama, te encuentras muy equivocado. No me contendré- dicho esto, Chōjūrō desenfundo su poderosa espada ante el enemigo él cual no pareció estremecerse ni un segundo. El flujo de chakra era imponente. Entre todo esto, el chofer del carruaje ante la inminente lucha que se llevaría a cabo se aparto de la diligencia junto con el daimyō que tomó a su esposa y a sus hijos, ignorando las advertencias de Chōjūrō de no salir bajo ningún motivo.

-Querido, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos huyendo?- preguntó su esposa exaltada por la conmoción.

-No huimos, sólo nos alejamos lo suficiente. Chōjūrō-san luchará. Lo mejor será que no nos tenga pendientes ahora.-

El renegado yacía el suelo sin una expresión el rostro. Estaba muerto. Chōjūrō suspiró, siquiera sudo para derrotarlo. Al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que el daimyō no estaba, ni él ni su familia. Seguro habían huido al bosque por todo. Parecía que el silencia volvía a reinar en el bosque pero no. Un grito se llevó toda su atención. Velozmente se dirigió a dónde se pensaba que provenía el grito, encontrándose con el daimyō y su familia abrazados temblando despavoridos. El pobre chofer estaba a un costado presumiblemente muerto. Y ella, con un rostro fiero lleno de confianza pareciendo desfallecerse había logrado alcanzar al otro renegado que cayó al suelo sin vida por el kunai clavado en su pecho.

-Matsuri- Chōjūrō la llamó. Muchas emociones se agolparon en su corazón, pareciendo que iba a estallar. La kunoichi de la arena le sonrió, estaba cansada y había perdido mucha sangre. En ese punto se desmayó.

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que la habían vendado. Estaba mareada, le costaba hablar.

-Madre, Matsuri-san se despertó.- dijo Ouryo

-Que felicidad, Matsuri-san aquí tiene, beba un poco.- pidió la esposa del daimyō a la kunoichi. Ella le hizo caso. La joven parecía desconcertada de todo mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Chōjūrō-kun está con padre. Nuestro chofer... él...- la pequeña Narin no aguantó el llanto y empezó a gimotear siendo consolada por su madre que terminó su frase.

-Él fue asesinado. Ahora Chōjūrō-san está con mi esposo al mando de la diligencia. Dijeron que en una hora estaremos en el muelle. Estabas muy malherida, tuvimos la suerte de encontrar un pueblo para curarte como se debe. Estamos muy agradecidos contigo por habernos salvados. Descansa, por favor.- le pidió a ella con un dulce tono de voz mientras tocaba la cabeza de su hija. Su hijo mayor asintió con una sonrisa. La kunoichi todavía se hallaba somnolienta, no tardó en dormirse nuevamente.

Chōjūrō tuvo el deber de despedir al daimyō y a su familia. Matsuri todavía se encontraba convaleciente en la diligencia. No pudo contar las veces que le dieron las gracias por todo. Y así seguían despidiéndose desde el barco. Cuando fue a buscar a Matsuri, se hallo la sorpresa de que no estaba. Se preocupó un instante pero luego la divisó entre las personas del muelle, sentada mirando el horizonte. Se acercó a ella, acomodándose a su lado.

-¿Tus heridas se encuentran mejor?- preguntó él manteniendo su mirada al frente.

-Digamos que están relativamente bien. Ai-sama me dijo que la herida no alcanzó ningún órgano vital entonces no tendré muchos problemas para el regreso.- dijo ella haciendo mención a la esposa del daimyō.

-Me alegra de que te hallas entendido con ella. Es una buena mujer y madre. Partiremos mañana, vamos a registrarnos al hotel de aquí.- aclaró Chōjūrō para luego levantarse y tenderle una mano a la herida kunoichi

-De acuerdo. Un descanso no te vendrá mal- dijo ella tomando con gusto su mano. -Chōjūrō... desde que me desmayé y llegaron aquí... no ocurrió nada más ¿verdad?-

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó él confundido

-Eran tres ninjas renegados. Uno no se presentó o no se dispuso a atacarnos, quién sabe. Pero creo que tenían algo en la camioneta que vi.-

-¿Que sospechas?-

-Esto es algo confidencial de mi aldea, pero confió muchísimo en ti. Hace unos meses tuve una misión en la que vio involucrado el mercado negro de alimentos en las poblaciones débiles con insurrecciones latentes. Informé al kazekage, tengo entendido de que haría algo al respecto, no imaginé que la red se extendería a los demás países.-

-Deberemos darle esa información a la mizukage. Esperemos que esto no pase a mayores.- dijo Chōjūrō con tono de preocupación. Matsuri se encontraba igual, pero sintió una fuerte puntada en su estomago, provocando que subastase al suelo siendo sostenida por el peliazul a último momento.

-¡Matsuri!¡¿Que pasa!?- preguntó Chōjūrō desesperado. Matsuri no podía responderle. Siquiera podía modular palabras, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

-¿Matsuri?- Chōjūrō temió lo peor, pero al sentir que seguía respirando se dispuso a pedir ayuda para que ella despertase. Tenían que regresar a Kirigakure, y con ella así... sería imposible. Suspiró. No quería dejarla sola, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

* * *

Espero que les guste! Estoy ahora en "vacaciones", entonces no tengo que hacer muchas cosas... ¡A ESCRIBIR ENTONCES!

Saludos y abrazos gente!


End file.
